The Night of the Little Man
by Andamogirl
Summary: Artemus Gordon is de-aged and James West has to deal with an 8-year-old partner. Boy-Artie's adventures with his big brother Jim.
1. Teaser

**THE NIGHT OF THE LITTLE MAN**

 **By Andamogirl**

Author's notes: season 2. Episode tag. This story takes place immediately after the episode "The Night of the Bogus Bandit."

References to the following WWW episodes: "The Night that Terror stalked the Town" and "The Night of the Lord of Limbo".

Reference to my story TNOT Deadly Machine.

 _Artie: Ah, well, as my old Aunt Maude always used to say to me: "Artemus, if you can't win the game, the next best thing is to upset the chessboard."_

 _Dr. Loveless_ _: Oh, you weary me, West.  
_ _Jim_ _: I'm sorry. Any particular reason?  
_ _Dr. Loveless_ _: Many reasons. You weary me with the sight of your strong, straight body. You weary me with your smug, neatly-ordered mind. Actually, not the worst I've ever encountered.  
_ _Jim_ _: A poor thing, but my own.  
_ _Dr. Loveless_ _: You weary me with your selfless ant-like devotion to a society that no longer deserves it.  
_ _Jim_ _: You're not going to run out of reasons now, are you, Doctor?  
_ _Dr. Loveless_ _: You weary me by being. By existing. By your uncanny talent for appearing at exactly the right place at the wrongest possible time. Belladonna, I'll trade you this gun for one that shoots forward. Forever and forever, farewell, Cassius. If we do meet again, well, we shall smile. If we do not, well, then..._

 _TNOT Bogus Bandits_

Many thanks to my beta reader Tripidydoodah.

WWW

 **TEASER**

 _Junction City, Kansas_

 _Territorial Communications Center_

Belladonna, Dr. Loveless's henchwoman smiled as she watched Artemus Gordon sway on unstable legs and briefly close his eyes, on the verge of collapsing.

The special agent of the Secret Service was pale and drawn and sweating profusely. He was panting too, each inhalation and exhalation sounded tortured. "Still feeling a bit shocked perhaps, Mr. Gordon?" She asked coldly, with a smirk.

Artie leant against the now un-operative communications machine to find his equilibrium, still pointing his gun at the blond woman. "I'm fine, thank you," he said, his words clipped. "Hands up! I don't usually shoot women, but I'll make an exception for you."

Belladonna slowly raised her hands and waited for the right moment… Exhausted, Artie closed his eyes for a couple of seconds.

Now!

She suddenly lunged and pushed the agent backward, with all her might. Artemus hit the now dead machine and he yelped.

His left arm and shoulder and back were burned and very painful.

The room faded to fuzzy shapes, everything started spinning and he crumpled to the floor, hard, shaking and nauseous.

Artie lay there, aching and jittering and sick, aware in his peripheral vision that Belladonna was leaving the room, escaping in her turn.

Dark spots danced in his vision.

Blackness finally engulfed him.

WWW

Miguelito Loveless had escaped – again.

Glancing around him in the street one last time, James West let out a frustrated sigh and went back inside the Territorial Communications Center to see how his partner was doing.

Artemus had just thrown himself against the main panel of the communications machine putting an end to their Nemesis's plans, but electrocuting himself in the process, he mused.

Belladonna, Loveless's female henchwoman was there too, and she'd end in prison, again. Thanks to some accomplices, she had escaped, a week ago, from the New York Corrections Center for Women where she had been incarcerated for the last six months. Loveless too had escaped from Sing-Sing, at the same time, also thanks to accomplices, he thought.

He entered the Message Section room and blanched with dread as he discovered Artemus Gordon sprawled out on his back, his face slack, eyes closed, mouth opened. Unmoving. He gulped. In a split second he remembered what had happened six months ago: Loveless had electrocuted Artemus with his 'transporter' machine, killing him. "Artie! No! Not again!"

He realized something he hadn't noticed until then, having been too busy 'sparring' with Loveless, all of his attention focused on the little man.

There was a smell of burned cloth and burned flesh in the air.

Electrical burns.

He felt bile rising in his throat, his stomach turning.

Belladonna was gone, he noticed distractedly.

In a flash he dropped to his knees beside Artemus, brow creased with worry, and touched the side of his neck feeling for a pulse. The other man's skin was clammy. Artie was still alive and he sighed in relief. But it didn't last, replaced by deep worry. His partner was badly hurt, badly burnt.

He slid his fingers down to Artemus jaw and gently turned his head from side to side, noticing his best friend's unnatural pallor. "Artie! Wake up buddy!"

Eyes fluttering, Artie moaned and slowly opened them and his face immediately twisted in pain. He hissed in a breath through his teeth. "Aaah!..., It seemed like a good idea at the time to throw myself against that machine, but now, not so much… I got electrocuted again." He gritted his teeth against a wave of dizziness. "But at least I didn't die this time. Good for me. Ow! But it worked. I stopped Loveless's scheme. Ow! Oh boy! My left arm and shoulder and my back… they hurt, Jim." He was shivering now. "I…" He broke off with a grunt of pain as his burns throbbed. "I need… J'm!" He closed his eyes, struggling for breath, and his head rolled to one side as his consciousness slipped away.

Heart clenching, Jim patted his passed-out partner's arm. "Stay here Artie; I'm going to find a doctor." Then he left the room at top speed.

Once outside James looked around him searching for someone who could tell him where to find a doctor – but across the street he suddenly saw a sign with "Dr. Petersen, M.D." placed in front of a house. "Thank God!" he said and ran inside the Territorial Communications Center again to fetch his partner.

WWW

 _Later in Dr. Petersen's office_

Frowning in concern, Jim gently lay Artie down on the examination table and said, "My name's James West, I'm a special Government agent, and this is my partner, Artemus Gordon. He was electrocuted a few minutes ago. He was badly shocked but stayed conscious, but not for long; I found him lying on the floor unconscious shortly after. He has electrical burns on his left arm, shoulder and on his back." Then he took a step back. "Help him, please."

The doctor was very surprised. "What happened?"

Jim sighed. "Long story."

Petersen nodded and auscultated his patient's heart and lungs using his stethoscope. "His breathing is shallow, his pulse is a bit erratic and fast, but it's strong. His heart wasn't damaged, that's good. He's also hot to the touch and has a high fever." He rolled Artemus on his stomach and they could see various burn marks on the brown fringed jacket. "Could you help me to remove his clothes, please, sir? Slowly and gently, I think your friend has some serious burns."

Once the jacket and shirt were gone the two men discovered several nasty burns on Artie's back, left shoulder and arm. The raw flesh was an angry red, marred, with clear blisters.

Jim felt sick.His stomach roiled.

Dr. Petersen nodded. "It's no mystery why your friend lost consciousness, Mr. West. He has second degree burns. It probably hurts like hell," he said. He observed them then touched a few of them. They were moist and blanched under pressure. He nodded again and added, "Fortunately for him those burns should disappear within two or three weeks with no scarring left, but unfortunately they are very painful. I'm going to give you laudanum for pain management and a salve to put on his burns, three times per day; it will help the healing and prevent infection. I'll give you some spare bandages too."

Relief washed through Jim. "Thank you, doctor. Can I leave you with my friend for a moment? I need to send a telegram to Washington using the auxiliary telegraph set up. I won't be long."

Peterson picked up a clay pot containing a smelly greyish salve. "Don't worry, he's not going anywhere. I'm going to take care of your friend."

Jim smiled. "Thanks doctor." Then he left the room.

WWW

 _Later_

Jim West entered Dr. Petersen's office ten minutes later after sending a report to Colonel Richmond… and found the old man lying on the floor, coming around.

But Artemus wasn't there anymore, he noticed with alarm.

He helped the doctor to sit on a chair and asked, "What happened? Where's my friend?"

Dr. Petersen rubbed his scalp where it hurt. "Two men attacked me and took your friend with them. It's all I know. I'm sorry, I couldn't help him."

Frowning, Jim gritted his teeth. 'Loveless kidnapped him, I'm sure of that. He was there with his men, knew that Artie was hurt, knew that I would bring him to a doctor, and Artie was unconscious and couldn't offer any resistance,' he thought. "Are you going to be okay, doctor?"

Peterson nodded. "Yes, go, find your friend."

Jim left the office.

WWW

 _Later, in Loveless's hideout in Junction City_

Miguelito Loveless leaned toward Artemus, lying on the couch. The other man was still unconscious and breathing shallowly through slightly parted lips.

He observed the nasty burns the other man had to the upper left part of his body. A thick layer of smelly salve covered them, he noticed.

He smiled and waved a stern finger, "Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! You have been a _very bad boy_ , Mr. Gordon, and you were punished! But I will make you pay for what you did – you ruined my formidable plan! And, with your partner, you put me behind bars, for six months! I thought you were a lesser thorn in my side, but I was wrong, you're as pesky and troublesome as James West. You are both the same." He suddenly snapped his fingers, his eyes glistening with mischief, a crocodile grin still plastered on his face.

Belladonna frowned, intrigued. "What?"

Loveless chuckled. "Speaking of - _bad boy_ \- I just had a brilliant idea! The best I ever had! I don't know how I'll do it yet but I know how to get rid of you Mr. Gordon definitively without killing you…" He rubbed his long hands with glee. "And I'll do the same thing to your annoying companion. And I will make lots of money with that new machine…" Then he laughed like a maniac.

Belladonna joined her boss and frowned in curiosity. "How so Miguelito?"

Loveless looked up at the blond woman and gave a cruel smile. "You'll see, my dear, you'll see. And thanks to that machine, I will have two heirs… " He paused, looking at Artie. "I'm not going to tell you the rest of my plan… I have to have my idea developed before saying anything to you. But, I can tell you that it will be grandiose! I assure you, like everything I do."

Belladonna frowned, surprised. "Are you superstitious Miguelito?"

Loveless shook his head. "Me? Superstitious? No, I don't believe in omens, I'm a scientist. No my dear, I just want to surprise you." He gestured toward the two men who had brought Gordon to his hideout. "Take Mr. Gordon into the blue bedroom and tied him up to the bedposts. I need time to prepare his cell, where he will spend the next few weeks, until I find out how to do what I have in mind." He chuckled evilly. "Poor Mr. West he'll deduce that Mr. Gordon is my prisoner, but he's going to search for his missing partner for a long time, and worry a lot, losing sleep, and appetite, losing interest in his work, wondering if his partner, best friend, and close-to-a-brother is still alive or dead. Good!"

The two men took Artie by his armpits and legs.

Loveless added, "Lay him on his stomach, his arms and legs stretched out; I don't want him to pick up an infection. I'll come to tend his injuries later. I need him to be fine."

Belladonna smiled. "What about letting Mr. West think his partner is dead? – After a while, of course. As the two of them are very close, Mr. West will be devastated."

Loveless looked at his _favorite_ with awe. "It's a real pleasure to work with you my dear. We are both on the same wavelength."

Belladonna smiled broadly, very pleased by the compliment and said; "I'm going to find a man with the exact height and corpulence of Mr. Gordon, that we could use as a doppelganger. His face doesn't matter, as he will be unrecognizable. Beaten to death."

Loveless nodded. "But before that, I will carry out an operation the same as I did the last time with my James West duplicate. He will be perfect."

Belladonna smiled. "Everything you make is perfect."

Tbc.


	2. Act One

**THE NIGHT OF THE LITTLE MAN**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **ACT ONE**

 _Much later_

It was late when Artemus Gordon woke up. He moved his head from where it was resting on something, and grunted, gritting his teeth against the terrible waves of pain assaulting him.

He immediately contracted his muscles, trying to curl up as a reflex to protect himself against them. But soon he realized it was impossible for him to move.

He was lying on top of a bed, on his stomach, and was tied to bedposts with strong ropes, his arms and legs stretched out.

He noticed that the bedroom had been hollowed out of rock and everything except the dark gray rock was blue, the tapestries, the chairs, the tablecloth, the chandeliers, the candlesticks… etc.

He frowned as he didn't remember what had happened.

Someone had obviously captured him and he bet that Miguelito Loveless was behind his abduction. He loved comfortable hideouts hollowed underground.

He closed his eyes tight shut. His back, left shoulder and arm were burning him and the pain was just awful, abominable, and intolerable.

Moaning in pain, tightening his fists, he buried his face in the pillow and felt tears well up in his eyes and wet the blue silk.

There were footsteps in the corridor outside. He didn't see the door swing open and Loveless enter the blue bedroom followed by Belladonna, but he recognized his sniggering. He glared at Loveless when the little man sat on the edge of the bed and leaned toward him.

Frowning, Miguelito Loveless said, "Now, now, Mr. Gordon, you're crying. I'm disappointed in you. I thought super special agents like you could tolerate any type of pain without showing any emotion." He shook his head. "My fault, I always forget that you're not the composed Jim West, but the emotional one of your duo." He smiled wickedly and said. "Speaking about your partner, with the help of the sheriff and his deputies he's searching the whole city to find you – but he won't. You're actually in the sole place they won't think to search for you: the prison – well, in an underground hideout I built under the prison, and the camouflaged entrance is in a barber's shop the barber is working for me, of course."

The blond Belladonna pointed at the ceiling and added, "The prison is just up there, right above us. Brilliant isn't it? It was Miguelito's astute idea."

His ego pleased, Loveless smiled. "Thank you, my dear."

Lifting his head from the pillow Artie said, "Jim will find me," between two gasps.

Loveless shook his head. "I'm sorry to destroy your futile hope, but he won't. That's impossible. You'll be declared MIA in a few days and your precious Mr. West will have a new partner. Jeremy Pike perhaps, he's not bad, but he will never be as good as you, and that's a compliment. Poor Mr. West, he'll be completely devastated not to have been able to find you despite all his efforts: he'll consider that as a personal failure. And he'll be even more devastated when your body – or rather a body standing in for you – is found."

Clenching his jaws, Artie groaned. "He won't buy it, Loveless," he said. "He knows you can make duplicates of anyone."

Loveless nodded. "Yes, I know. But this one will be perfect, down to the smallest mole – the exact copy of Artemus Gordon, each tiny detail reproduced to perfection, even the most intimate." He smiled. "It will be easy, as I have the original here, at my disposal."

Artie shook his head. "He won't buy it," he repeated. "He will feel it in his heart. He and I share a special bond. He'll know that I'm not dead. He'll search for me."

Loveless nodded. "For a time, yes. It's normal. The two of you are very close, like brothers. But he will eventually face the fact."

Intrigued, Artemus asked, "What do you want to do with me?"

The diminutive man smiled. "I intend to keep you with me as my guest for a long time Mr. Gordon, as long as it takes for what I have in mind for you to be ready, and it could take at least three weeks. But as I am a genius, I'll bet on less time."

Swallowing hard, Artie's face paled and went grim. "Another machine…"

Loveless nodded beaming. "Oh, yes! Another machine. I think I'll challenge myself : this time it will be the pinnacle of my career of criminal genius."

Feeling new tears well up in his eyes, Artemus lowered his head to the pillow, wincing, and said, "Like all your previous plans, it will fail. Jim and I, we will see to it."

Miguelito chuckled. "You won't be able to do anything against me in your _future state_ Mr. Gordon, believe me." He grinned. "After your transformation you'll be different… and I'm not going to transform you into a woman again, if that's what you're thinking. I never reuse any of my machines, because it is not creative! I love to create! You're going to love my new machine."

Artie lifted an eyebrow, both curious and worried. "What do you mean my transformation? You want to transform me into what? And Why? What do you plan to do to me?"

Loveless shook his head and tsk-tsked. "Don't be so impatient! You'll know everything in due time, Mr. Gordon, not before. We'll soon have a nice cell just for you. But as I want to punish you for what you did – ruining my latest plan and putting me in prison, I'm going to take revenge and I'm going to be severe with you. You'll be shackled, fed only once every other day, and not much, you'll have one glass of water per day, you won't have any blanket to keep you warm and no clothes except your underwear. You won't have anything to clean yourself up and shave yourself, and you will be allowed to use the toilet only once a day. Oh! And my men will rouse you every two hours at night to disrupt your sleep. But as I don't want you to die of boredom and as I am a considerate host, I will give you one book to read per day, to keep your mind entertained. I'm sure you'll appreciate that. Do you love mathematical treatises? I'm sure you do."

Lifting his head again, Artie just glared.

Loveless pulled out a tin box from the right pocket of his jacket. "But first, your burns need to heal, fast. I've prepared something, especially for you, Mr. Gordon; a moisturizing and antiseptic ointment." He lifted up the lid and smelled his preparation and wrinkled his nose. "It should be very effective, but it doesn't smell good." He gave the box to Belladonna and added, "Belladonna is an excellent nurse."

Shortly after, Artemus was panting, hissing through his teeth and crying again, as 'nurse' Belladonna was rubbing the ointment on his burns.

Loveless chuckled. "I told you, she's an excellent nurse."

WWW

 _In the Wanderer,_

 _Two days later_

Fatigued, depressed, anguished, James West slumped on the couch. Another day without finding Artie. It was as if he had vanished from the surface of the planet, he thought.

He removed his dusty hat and threw it on an empty armchair. He spotted Marmalade sitting on her hind legs on the other couch, staring at him.

Excited, she was waving her tail expectedly.

He sighed, disappointed. "I didn't find him. People searched for him, all the lawmen in the territory and even the army. He's somewhere… but I don't know where," he said to the cat. "I don't know if he's still in Kansas, even, but I will find him."

Distressed, worried, Marmie stopped her tail and let it drop, lifeless.

Meow?

He rubbed his tired face and, still looking at the distressed cat, added, "He's not dead. I would know if he was dead, in my heart."

He stood and sat on the edge of the other couch, beside the feline. He stroked the animal's chin, then its back, soothingly. "I'll find him. Loveless took him. He wanted revenge; he seized the opportunity to kidnap Artemus. He's probably his prisoner somewhere, in Loveless's hideout… I couldn't find any information on him. He has vanished too."

Marmie lowered her head, sad.

Suddenly the telegraph clicked alive. Jim moved toward the work table and opened the box of faux books hiding the key.

He acknowledged the reception and waited for the message.

He didn't like it.

Colonel Richmond wanted to see him in Washington as soon as possible. He wanted a full report. Colonel Crawford of Fort Callender would continue the search.

He hit the telegraph key to give his answer. 'Will depart within hour. Artemus is still missing. Will be in Washington as soon as possible.'

WWW

 _Five days later,_

 _Washington D.C._

 _Colonel Richmond's office._

Colonel Richmond poured a cup of coffee and handed it to James West. "I don't have good news," he said, his face grim.

Jim tightened his fingers around the cup. "Colonel Crawford didn't find Artie."

Richmond shook his head. "No, he didn't. I read your report and the President too. Like you, we both think that Loveless has kidnapped Artemus."

Frowning Jim said, "I can hear a 'but' coming. Don't abandon the search for him, Sir. We can't leave him in Loveless's hands!"

The Colonel nodded. "But, he's not in danger. You and I both know Loveless very well now. If he had killed Artemus, he would have let us know, to gloat. He didn't, and Loveless wants to have both Artemus and you prisoners before killing you. So he will keep Artemus prisoner until he captures you too. He always proceeds that way." He paused. "I won't stop the search, but it will be led by the sheriff of Junction City and the federal marshals. They know Kansas better than the back of their right hands. Colonel Crawford and his men have other tasks to attend to." He sighed and added, "As for you, you won't be going back there, Jim… the President needs you at his side."

Furrowing his brow, very upset, Jim said, "With all due respect Sir, my place is not in Washington, but in Kansas, helping the others. I have to find Artie, Sir. He's counting on me…"

Richmond nodded. "And the President is counting on you to protect him during the coming weeks . He'll be traveling in his train throughout the country to meet the Governors of the different States and Territories, and he wants you at his side. He has received new menacing letters and, as you know, he has recently escaped two assassination attempts. He has every confidence in you to protect him."

Torn between disappointment and honor, Jim could barely squeeze out a smile. "It'll be an honor, Sir." He sighed inwardly. 'I'm not letting you down, Artie.' he thought. 'I'll find you. Hang on!'

Colonel Richmond repeated, "I repeat. Artemus is not in danger. Loveless will keep him prisoner until he captures you."

WWW

 _Three weeks later,_

 _Washington D.C. Military Hospital, morgue_

Colonel Richmond pulled the sheet over the legs of the corpse lying on one of the tables in the morgue, and looked at Jim. "I'm really sorry."

He very was surprised to find no emotion on the other man's face. He was staring at Artemus Gordon's corpse, unfazed. 'Maybe he's too shocked to react', he thought.

He said, "I received a message from Loveless, a week ago." He pulled it out from the pocket of his jacket and read it; "Dear Mr. West, Mr. Gordon escaped from the lovely blue bedroom he was prisoner in, but he didn't go far. My men brutally stopped him. Believing they did the right thing – to please me – they beat him and thrashed him and, unfortunately, Mr. Gordon died of his injuries one hour later, saying your first name with his last breath. He died, and I regret it. You know me; I had planned something else, something 'grandiose' to kill him and you. But, sadly, you'll be the only one to die that way. I won't have the pleasure of killing you both, myself. But that's life, or rather, it's death. We'll meet again, Mr. West. You will find Mr. Gordon's body in Kearney, Nebraska, in a resting place. Sincerely yours, M Q Loveless." He pocketed the message and continued, "The sheriff of Kearney found Artemus's body, in the cemetery. When I heard that he had been found, I immediately asked the sheriff to send the body here, for identification. Dr. Henderson examined him, and… and there's no doubt, it's Artemus. I'm really sorry Jim…"

Glancing at the body, his face neutral, Jim said, "Don't be, Colonel. There's no need. It's not Artemus." Shaking his head Jim added, "No! It's not him, he's not dead." He looked again at the body. "It's not him."

Colonel Richmond sighed. "I'm sorry Jim, but it's Artemus. I know that his face is unrecognizable, due to the hard beating and advanced putrefaction, but it's him.

Jim shook his head again. "No."

Richmond sighed again. "Dr. Henderson verified it with his medical record. Everything matches, his size, his scars, his teeth, his Comanche tattoo, even the smallest details recorded in his medical record – in case he had to be identified – like the location of his beauty spots and their unique shapes. Dr. Henderson even checked the scar Artemus has between his left upper thigh and his lower abdomen, in a sensitive and intimate place, where a dog bit him when he was a boy, just to be sure."

Sure of himself, Jim pointed at the cadaver. "That man there is not Artemus Gordon, Colonel. Loveless created a perfect duplicate, using Artie as a model. He's keeping him prisoner, somewhere, so it wasn't difficult for him to create a perfect duplicate. Loveless wants us to believe that Artie's dead, Colonel, but he's not. I don't know what Loveless wants to do with Artemus, but I intend to find out. I will continue searching for him. I will find Artemus because he needs to be rescued. He's counting on me." He touched his chest, right above his heart. "Artemus is like a brother to me, Sir, actually he's my blood brother. If he was dead I would feel it here… and my heart tells me that he's still alive."

Richmond nodded. "Jim, there's no evidence you're right." He pulled up the sheet, covering what was left of the corpse. "I'm sorry, Jim, but without actual evidence that Artemus is still alive, I consider this body here, as Artemus Gordon's body. I have no other choice but to declare him officially deceased. He died in the line of duty a week ago. I'm going to inform his family of his death and prepare his funeral. He'll be buried in Arlington with full military honors." He sighed. "You're off duty from now on, Jim. I understand that you can't accept his death; denial is a normal reaction after a terrible loss. I myself came to believe that Artemus was immortal, having escaped death so many times , and after being brought back among the living ... But ultimately, no one escapes death. You need time to accept Artemus's death; you need time to grieve…"

Frowning, Jim shook his head. "He's _not dead._ I'm not giving up on Artie. I'll find him. No, Loveless will find me, and then, I will find Artie."

Richmond shook his head. "I can't let you do that, Jim. Loveless could kill you too… and I can't lose you as well. It's too risky. We need you. You're the most experienced agent…"

Determination written on his face, Jim took out his identification card from his inside pocket and placed it on top of the body. "I'm resigning from the Secret Service. I'll send you and the President an official letter of resignation as soon as I can. Good-bye, Colonel. It has been an honor and a privilege and a pleasure to serve under your command."

Colonel Richmond shook his head. "I'm not accepting it, and the President won't accept it either. You are the best man in the Secret Service."

"Was," Jim corrected. "I've just resigned."

Richmond grabbed Jim's arm. "Jim! You can't leave like that!"

His green eyes resolute, Jim said, "Watch me!" Then he headed toward the door – resolved to find his partner at all costs.

Knowing that nothing and no one could stop James West when he had decided to do something, Richmond let him go.

He sighed imagining a terrible corollary to Artemus Gordon's death. Jim would meet Loveless again, would realize that Artemus was really dead and…it would end badly. Free of his commission, free to do what he wanted, he would avenge the death of his partner. Loveless would die and Jim would die too, wishing to be reunited with his companion.

He swallowed hard. "Goodbye, Jim."

WWW

 _Loveless's hideout, two days later_

 _Artemus's cell_

Miguelito Loveless opened the door of the weakly-lit cell and smiled broadly seeing Artemus rolled in a ball on his bunk, his ankles handcuffed. He appreciated his disheveled appearance and loss of weight. The lack of sleep had strained his features. He looked like a ghost.

Followed by an armed goon, the litlle man entered the small, cold, damp room. "Ah! Mr. Gordon you look terrible, good! Good! How are you today?"

Artemus kept reading not paying attention to the diminutive man. "Put the book on the table and leave. I don't like people watching me when I'm reading", Artie said in a fatigued voice."

Loveless complied by placing a book on the table but instead of leaving he sat down on a chair. He smirked. "I came here to tell you that you have been buried, yesterday afternoon in Arlington cemetery with full military honors, Mr. Gordon, and promoted to Lieutenant-Colonel posthumously. You had a nice funeral. Your parents were there… and your mother had a malaise and was transported to the hospital."

Artie blanched. "Oh dear God!" Then he glared at Loveless. "You hurt my family! I will make you pay dearly for that!"

Loveless smiled. "No you won't." He paused and continued, "President Grant was there too, to pay his last respects – it's an honor. I hope you appreciate his gesture. You were much appreciated. A lot of people attended the ceremony, officers, governors, senators, other agents, a lot of women – and no James West. I was very surprised when I heard that and I did some checking. It would seem that Mr. West has vanished. No one has seen him since your * body * was brought to the morgue."

Looking at Loveless, Artie smiled. "Of course he wasn't at my funeral, because he knew that wasn't me in the coffin, but a duplicate. I told you, he didn't buy your trick with that doppelganger. He has left Washington and he's searching for me. He'll find me. Your days are numbered until he finds you, Loveless. It's just a matter of time before he comes here."

Loveless nodded, unfazed. "I'll let your partner know where I am when I judge it necessary, and the two of you will be reunited. I came here, to tell you good news too. I've almost finished my new fantastic machine and I'm very proud of myself. It's my best machine so far. It should take a couple of days to finish it completely. Be patient. Soon you will leave this cell."

WWW

 _Two days later in Loveless's lab_

Two bulky men pushed Artemus, in his underwear, into a chair and strapped him to it. Loveless's machine, the size of a crate, was stood beside him. Then the henchmen placed electrodes on his head, chest, arms and legs, connecting him to the device.

Belladonna smiled. "You're going to be electrocuted again… and then… Miguelito finally told me what he intends to do… and it was a big, big surprise! And I love it!"

Loveless verified the settings of his machine. "I'm glad you do, my dear. I told you it would be grandiose! My genius has no limits…" He pushed a red button. The low thrum of electricity started running through Artemus via the electrodes. Artie's whole body tensed, a tingling sensation spread to his whole body, turning rapidly into a burning sensation. His back arched, and his body shook and bucked. He let out strangled noises but he didn't scream.

He didn't want to please his torturer.

Loveless pushed the button again. "Good!" loveless said. "I'm sorry Mr. Gordon but I had to test my machine. Everything is ready."

His body lax, slumping against his restraints, head lolling, still twitching and shaking even after the current was gone, Artie took a few deep, shuddering breaths. "I see you're still fond of electricity, Doctor – but let me tell you that I'm not."

The little man smiled. "I thought you loved electricity after you threw yourself against that panel in the Communications Center and were electrocuted."

Resigned Artie sighed. "I'm not in the mood for futile conversation. Let's proceed with what you plan to do to me. Go ahead."

Loveless let out a frustrated huff. "Aren't you curious about my machine? My marvelous creation? What I'm going to do to you?"

With a bored expression, Artie let out, flatly, "Let me guess, electrocute me? _Déjà fait_! You did that the last time we met, remember? Suffering from a temporary drought of ideas?"

Loveless shook his head. "Me? Never. I'm not going to kill you Mr. Gordon, but it won't be pleasant. Electricity will only start the machine and activate the transformation; I mean activate your transformation. I surprised myself that I have managed to build this machine in only three weeks. I really am a genius! The greatest genius of all time! The way this machine works is very, very complex. I had to read a lot of books, I had to consult the best scientists in the whole world, I had to do many very difficult calculations, I had to buy very rare components and assemble them precisely… but now it's ready. Yes! It's ready!"

Feeling antsy Artie asked. "I'm going to be transformed into what? Tell me. Into what?"

Loveless chuckled. "Ah! You will have the surprise of discovering it for yourself. You won't be turned into a rabbit, be reassured. I'm a scientist, not a magician."

Miguelito pushed the red button again, activating the machine once more. Electricity started running through Artemus's body via the electrodes. "Machine activated."

Gritting his teeth together Artie grunted, as his muscles spasmed uncontrollably and, eyes tight shut, he bucked against his restraints.

Loveless pushed a green button then. There was a loud whirring sound and a violent current ran through the electrodes, making Artemus scream and convulse.

Suddenly there was a flash of intense bright, white light which enveloped Artemus, and he was blinded momentarily. "Transformation initiated," Loveless said.

His eyes veiled with big white dots, Loveless couldn't see anything, but he could hear Artemus frantic cries of immense pain and terror… then he heard whimpers and finally sobs.

Child-like sobs.

Loveless blinked the dots away from his eyes and lowered them to the crumpled form of a young boy curled on the chair, wearing underwear too big for him.

Miguelito Loveless grinned and clapped his hands in total glee. "It worked! It worked! My age-regression machine worked! I'm a genius!" He sobered up. "Yes, or course, I am," he said, before smiling broadly, very proud of himself. He moved closer to the de-aged Artemus Gordon. "You're not 2 years old, as I expected, but what… 8 years old?" He removed the electrodes and the now loose straps around the boy's shoulders and legs. He frowned, upset. "Something went wrong with my machine… it is not well-calibrated. " He snapped his fingers, twice.. "Artemus, look at me. Look at me, _boy_."

Sniffling, Artie opened his eyes blinking in disorientation and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "I really, really hate you, you know that, Loveless!" he said with a high-pitched, childish voice and instantly froze. It wasn't his voice; this one was several octaves too high. "What?" he glanced at his hands, petite, child-like. Then totally stunned, wide-eyed and open-mouthed he did a rapid survey of his shrunken new body, or rather of the body he had a long time ago. He blinked a couple of times as he tried to process the situation, then… "No! No!" The color in his face drained away, leaving him ashen. Shocked, he let out a strangled cry before stammering. "Oh my God! This _cannot_ be happening! What-what did you do to me?" he asked. His lower lip was trembling and his eyes watered, overwhelmed by emotion.

Dr. Loveless smiled broadly and placed a hand on top of Artemus's head, now at eye level with the de-aged agent. "We are the same size now… What? Isn't it obvious? My machine de-aged you – it de-aged your body, at least, because your mind is still intact, obviously and regrettably. Something went wrong there too. You should have your 8 year old mind again. But your brain has been affected too, I'm sure." He looked up at Belladonna standing beside the table and asked, "Belladonna, my dear, can I have your pocket mirror?"

The blond woman opened her reticule and pulled out a round pocket mirror. She handed it to her boss. "Here, Miguelito."

Opening it, Loveless placed it in front of mini-Artemus's face. "Look at you! You're a boy again."

Boy-Artie looked at his reflection, mouth hanging agape with awe, slight tremors running through him. "That's incredible," he finally said.

Loveless grinned with glee. "Yes, it isn't it? My machine transformed one of the two best agents of the Secret Service into a helpless boy. My machine got rid of Artemus Gordon. I should have thought about building such a machine before." Standing, he pulled mini-Artie upright and added, "You're not a menace to me anymore, _little man,_ and you won't be a menace for a long time, not before you are a young man, and by then I will have taken over the world, and you won't be able to do anything against the master of the world!" He frowned, upset, and added. "I have to check the parameters of my machine…"

Still deeply shocked, mini-Artemus tried to stand but couldn't, his legs trembled violently, and they were unable to support his weight. He whimpered like a scared boy. He gritted his teeth. 'Get a grip old boy!' he thought and let out of soft sob. 'No, rather young boy…' He faced Loveless, finally regaining control of himself. "What do you plan do to with me now?"

Loveless grinned. "I don't know, yet. You see, I had set the machine on 2 and once you were 2 again, I would have adopted you."

Artemus was stunned. "Wha-at?"

The diminutive man nodded. "Because I'm not sure to find a wife and have children in the future, my intention is to raise you, and later Mr West, like my own sons and get rid of two special agents at the same time - I hope you appreciate that honor. I would model you in my image, to follow in my footsteps and become formidable criminals."

Mini-Artie was sick at the idea. "Oh God!"

Miguelito Loveless continued, "But now, because of my machine malfunction, I have to change my plans. I could de-age you again, but it would be too dangerous and you could die. I don't kill children, I'm not a monster." He snapped his fingers twice. "I know what I'm going to do. But nothing is lost... instead of having two sons, I will have only one… to begin with. I can still transform Mr. West into a 2 year old boy and raise him to be my successor. As for you, I know now what I'm going to do with you, I'll keep you locked up. My son will need a friend to play with. Then, when you are older, and a potential threat, I will de-age you again, and my son – James – will have an adoptive brother. Au final, I will have two sons. I'm brilliant! Brilliant, isn't it?"

New tears rolled down the boy's cheeks. "No! Not Jim! Never!" He sniffled, wiping his nose against the back of his hand.

Child-like.

Loveless nodded. "Oh yes! And the plus is, that I'm going to the richest man in the world with that machine! People will pay me a fortune to be young again. I have just built an electrical fountain of youth!... " He grinned and added, "And I will have a son, called James, at my side…" He cackled. "James Loveless! It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Holding his adult underwear with one hand, mini-Artemus hit Loveless with the other, with all he had, pushing him backward. "Not Jim! Not Jim! NO! NOOO!" He choked out, his lower lip trembling, as new tears spilled out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Then he kicked the machine, hard, hitting it with his fist too, till his knuckles bled, breaking the most fragile components.

Furious, Loveless grabbed mini Artemus by his shoulders, but it was too late; showers of sparks burst forth, flames also surgedforth. He growled in rage. "Bad boy!" he said. "Bad boy!" He turned toward the two henchmen standing next to the door. "You shouldn't have done that! That machine cost a fortune – and all those components you broke are very difficult to find! Bring back Mr. Gordon to his cell!"

But the boy managed to free himself from Loveless's grip and escaped the two brutes who wanted to catch him, sneaking between them agilely.

Mini Artie opened the door of the lab and ran down the long, long corridor until he found a staircase. He climbed the stairs as quickly as he could with his little legs, the two goons and Loveless pursuing him. He opened a new-looking door hidden behind a faux dresser, pushed it making it pivot and found himself in a barber shop. "I'm free!" he said as he ran toward the front door before the phony barber (but true Loveless henchman) could grab him. He opened the door and hurried into the street, crying, "Help me! Help me! Please help me!"

People in the street immediately gathered around the boy wanting to help him. Loveless and his henchmen stayed inside the house.

Miguelito Loveless groaned, stomping his feet, furious. "We need to abandon this place; Mr. Gordon will tell everything to the sheriff, and it will soon be cramped with lawmen. Fortunately for me, my machine is portable. Let's go, before it's too late!"

Belladonna frowned. "You should have killed him, Miguelito."

In the street, Artie looked behind him, antsy and seeing that Loveless and his two goons had not followed him he said to an old man, "I need to see the sheriff, lead me to him, now!"

WWW

 _Later_

By a fortunate coincidence James West was back in Junction City that same day – where the whole story had begun – wanting to re-start his search for Artie from there.

The first place he went was the sheriff's office.

He had just entered the main room when he spotted a dark-haired boy sat on a chair beside the stove, his hands bandaged, red spots on them, and eating a yellow apple. His curls were a mess, his eyes were red and wet with tears and he was dressed in black underwear too big for him, tied at the waist with a belt. "Hello! Can you tell me where the sheriff is?"

The boy suddenly froze in total surprise, dropped his half-eaten apple to the floor and bolted toward him, bullet-like. "Jim! Jiiiiiiim!" he exclaimed.

Grinning, mini-Artemus wrapped his arms around Jim's legs. "Jim! Jim!" he said bouncing with intense joy and relief. "You found me! I knew it! I was sure of it!"

Puzzled, Jim knelt on the dusty floorboards and ruffled the boy's dark wavy hair. "Hi! How do you know my name, son?" he asked with a smile.

Mini-Artemus smiled broadly. "It's me, Jim, Artemus! You're not going to believe it! Loveless used a machine to de-age me! I'm 8, but I'm still me in my head! I mean the old me. We have to go back to his lab and force him to re-age me! He has built a de-aging machine, and he'll have to build a re-aging machine! I can't stay like this! I want to be me, the old me!" Seeing that Jim wasn't convinced, he turned around. "It's me, Jim! Look at my tattoo! At my Comanche tattoo!'

Blinking slowly, amazed, Jim was tempted to pinch his arm to check if he was awake. "Artie? That can't be… it's impossible…"

Mini-Artie rolled his eyes. "Impossible? With Loveless? Hardly!" He made a face and added, "And I'm not a child! I just look like one!"

Jim nodded, dumbfounded. "How old are you?"

Mini-Artemus held up 8 fingers, child-like. And Jim noticed it. "Eight, I think… that's what Loveless told me. I mean, my body is 8, but I still have my ol' noggin'…"

That was the adult Artie speaking, Jim observed. "Your brain was affected too, it would seem, buddy." He touched the smaller Comanche black tattoo the boy had on his lower back before turning the boy around. He took the boy by his bony shoulders, observing his freckled face. The lines were softer and rounder, but his chocolate eyes were the same, gentle and intelligent. That was Artemus Gordon alright. "It's really hard to believe… but it's the truth. My God! Artemus!"

In child-mode again, boy-Artie continued, "Yes, it's me," and he hugged Jim, burying his face in his best friend's shoulder. New tears, of joy this time, and not of distress, rolled down on his cheeks. "The sheriff didn't believe me. He thought I was telling stories, lying… But he's kind. He bandaged my cut hands, and as I was hungry he gave me an apple and a belt too. He went to the saloon to bring me some food. I'm famished!"

The much older agent smiled broadly and responded, pulling mini-Artie into his arms, hugging him in return. "I found you, buddy. But I wasn't expecting to have an 8 year-old partner back."

Mini Artemus took a step back, wiping his face with the back of his hand, like a boy would, wetting the bandage, and parting from Jim as his face grew somber. "I wasn't expecting that either, Jim. It's awful! Loveless wanted to turn me into a 2 year old boy, body and mind; but his machine didn't work properly and it turned me into an 8 year old boy instead and I still have my adult mind. He wanted to get rid of the special agent-me that way, but also he wanted to adopt me as his son. He wanted to model me, so that later I'd be a criminal genius like him. That's horrible!"

Jim was stunned. "What?"

Min-Artie continued, "He had planned to do that to you too. I damaged his infernal machine and then I managed to escape, and…"

Jim smiled. "Whoa! Artie, slow down," he said, cutting through the torrent of Artemus's words. "Just start at the beginning, okay?"

Mini-Artie nodded. Old Artie surfaced. "He kidnapped me and locked me in a cell, depriving me or almost of food, water and sleep to punish me, to take his revenge on me. Because his last scheme failed because of me. I was cold too… I looked like a ghost when they attached me to his machine. It could have killed me if I had stayed an adult, and I really thought I was going to die, for good this time… and I regressed to the body I had when I was 8… you can imagine my surprise… very bad surprise. I was totally shocked."

Jim nodded and showed a scoffing smile. "I can see that, I was expecting the mop of wild dark hair, but not the freckles, and I thought the 8 year boy-you would be taller, and not-bony. It looks like you never ate your mom's delicious cuisine."

Sighing Child-Artemus rolled his eyes. "I grew up in spurts, and for your information, I ate like a regiment when I was a boy, Jim, but I didn't gain weight. I was built like that – in those days. Now, it's another matter… I mean, was another matter, because I have my 8 year old body back. I was bony throughout my adolescence, and I was positively scrawny at 18… because I didn't eat much at that time… That was another time." He smiled. "I'm fine – and I'm very hungry."

Mentally, Jim cursed Loveless for what he had done to Artie. "We'll find Loveless, I promise. He'll build a new machine, a re-aging machine and you'll be the old you again." He took Artie's right hand in his and frowned seeing a few flecks of blood on the bandage. "What happened to your hands?"

8 year old Artemus smiled proudly. "I broke his machine… and cut myself. He was furious!" then, grabbing Jim's hand, he said, "Let's find Loveless!"

Sheriff Anderson entered the room at that instant, holding a plate with slices of meat covered with gravy and sautéed potatoes. There was a fork and a knife too. "Ah! Mr. West, you're back! That's a surprise! And it's quite a coincidence! That boy there wanted to see you desperately. He claims to be your lost partner, Artemus Gordon. He told me a fantastic story about a bad guy named Loveless, with a machine which can de-age a grown man…" he settled the plate on his desk. "He even asked me to send a telegram to a certain Colonel Richmond of the Treasury Department in Washington to tell him what happened to him, of course I refused." He smiled. "He has invented the whole story, boys do that. They love to lie. This _little man_ here doesn't want to tell me his real name and who his parents are, and where they are."

Mini Artie glared at the old man and pursed his lips. "I'm not a liar, sheriff. I didn't invent that story! Tell him Jim, please."

Jim looked at the lawman. "He's telling the truth, sheriff."

Boy-Artie stuck out his tongue at the sheriff. "See? I told you the truth!"

Jim ignored the sheriff's more than stunned look and turned toward Artemus, automatically giving him a quick, disapproving look.

Embarrassed, Mini-Artie flushed pink. "Sorry. Like you said earlier, that machine affected my brain too, and sometimes I can act like a boy. It's not my fault. I can't help it."

The old Artemus was back.

Knowing that, Jim couldn't help ruffling his de-aged partner's already mussed hair. "Apology accepted, _little man_ ," he said with a grin. "Okay. Artie, do you remember where Loveless's hideout is?"

Mini-Artemus turned toward the door. "Let's go!"

He grabbed a handful of sautéed potatoes and shoved them in his mouth before running toward the door of the sheriff's office.

WWW

 _Later in Loveless's lab_

Mini Artemus blanched when he saw that the de-aging machine had disappeared from the lab. He pointed at the armchair and said, "The machine was there, Jim."

That was the 'old' Artie speaking.

Jim looked around him. The place was obviously deserted; crates and trunks half filled with scientific equipment lay here and there on the floor. "Loveless left in a hurry taking his machine with him," he said. He placed a soothing hand on the boy's shoulder. "I told you, Artemus, we'll find him and he'll build a new machine to reverse the de-aging effects."

Mini Artie nodded. "I hope so, but when? What am I going to do in the meantime? Look at me; I'm just a boy, Jim. I can't do anything I did before, I'm useless…" He nibbled his lower lip nervously.

Kneeling Jim took the boy by his shoulders. "You're going to stay with me. I always wanted a little brother, and now I have one." He pushed Artie's fringe off his forehead in a comforting gesture. "We'll stay together, Artie, always."

Mini Artemus smiled. "Okay. What about now?"

Sighing Jim took the boy's hand. "We head back to Washington. But before we do I have to send a telegram to Colonel Richmond – and it will be a long one. I have a lot of things to tell him."

Mini Artemus looked at his feet in dismay, sniffling, on the verge of crying. "He's going to kick me out of the Secret Service… I don't want to lose you."

Seeing tears appear in the boy's eyes Jim said, "You won't lose me, Artie, never. We'll stay together, always, doing… doing I don't know what, right now."

Puzzled, child-Artie blinked. "What?"

Jim explained, "I resigned, Artie. I'm not a special agent anymore. What about buying a ranch in Mexico and taking up horse breeding, uh? You and I both love horses, right?"

Mini Artie blinked again, very surprised this time. "What? You resigned? Why?"

Standing up Jim said, "Because I wanted to be free to search for you, free to wander through the whole country, to have the time necessary to find you."

Boy-Artie nodded. "I knew you'd find me, Jim. I had no doubt about that. Now that you have found me, go see the President, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to reinstate you in the Secret Service. You're his number one agent, the best."

Jim smiled. "No, _we_ , you and I are the best, Artie. We're a duo, we are inseparable. If the President wants me back, okay, I'll say yes, but on one condition only. You'll stay with me in the Wanderer until we find Loveless and re-age you. We're partners, buddy."

Child-Artie nodded. "Yes we are, Jim." Looking down at his big underwear, he asked, "Could you buy me some clothes Jim? I'm going to need them."

Jim nodded. "Later, first you're going to go to see Dr. Petersen, for your bleeding hands, then I will send a message to the sheriff of Green Hill. He has to tell your mother and Harry that you're still alive. They will be agreeably surprised. Overjoyed!"

Mini-Artie blanched. "Oh my God! I had completely forgotten them!"

Smiling, Jim pressed boy-Artie's shoulder soothingly. "It's okay. We won't tell them, alright? I had a wonderful idea. Do you think your mom will be happy to have a photograph of you?"

Tbc.


	3. Act Two

**THE NIGHT OF THE LITTLE MAN**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **ACT TWO**

 _In the Wanderer,_

 _Later at night_

 _En-route to Washington_

Mini-Artemus entered the parlor suite and took his place on the couch, his clothes covered with bits of hay. He had a few straw strands stuck in his messy hair too.

He looked at Jim seated at the worki table and said, "I changed the horses' bedding and gave them a hay bale each." He sighed, saddened and added, "Lockpick didn't recognize me, I think."

Smiling, Jim stood. "Don't be sad. That's normal, Artie. You're a boy now. He is used to having a much older, taller, broader, 5 feet 11 inches tall Artie taking care of him. Don't worry, he will soon get used to you." He sat on the golden upholstered couch beside his partner-turned-into-a-boy and, smiling, he removed the straw strands from his tousled curls. "What do you want to do?"

Boy-Artie smiled and with enthusiasm said, "Prepare dinner! But I will need your help to take things from the top shelves. I can't reach them now." He moved from the couch and headed toward the galley, Jim on his heels. "I'm going to teach you how to make an apple p…"

Child-Artie was suddenly interrupted by a bright flash, followed by an earsplitting crack of thunder and a loud rumble. Startled, he jumped and then he made a bee line toward the couch. He jumped on it, pulled his knees up to his chest, grabbed a cushion and hugged it tightly, using it as a shield.

Heavy rain started drumming on the roof.

Another bolt of lightning illuminated the room for a brief second, followed by the pounding thunder. Mini-Artie clutched the cushion tighter. "Ji-im." Eyes wide open in terror, he watched the lightning illuminate the whole parlor car. Seeing that Jim was totally surprised by his odd behavior, he blushed, biting his lower lip nervously. "I don't like thunderstorms," he said barely audible, ashamed.

BOOM!

Mini-Artie buried his face into the cushion.

Jim knew that old Artie was gone, and 8-year-old Artie was present.

Sitting beside the boy, Jim patted his arm soothingly. "The older Artemus loves them… it even helps him to sleep. The boy you, doesn't. It's okay, calm down, you're safe. Nothing's going to happen," He said, comforting his mini-partner.

He had just said that, when a very loud thunder clap struck again, lightning flashing and lighting up the whole room.

Gasping, mini-Artie dropped the cushion to the floor and threw himself against Jim's chest and tucked himself there, his whole body trembling. He nestled his head under Jim's chin. "I'm scared…" he admitted, now very pale. "I was terrified of thunder when I was a boy… and I'm reacting like one right now, my brain's affected… I can't help it. I was terrified the bolt of lightning could reach me… and kill me in a big ball of fire. I saw a bolt of lightning strike a tree, behind the house, when I was 5 years old, burning it to the ground ... and since then I was scared of suffering the same fate during a thunderstorm."

BOOOOM!

The tremendous clap of thunder shook the car and made boy-Artemus jump. He let out a strangled cry and tensed up.

They had reached the heart of the thunderstorm.

One hand grabbing a fistful of Jim's shirt, boy-Artie snuggled closer to his partner's chest, squeezing his eyes tight shut. "I'm scared!"

Pulling boy-Artie in his arms, in a reassuring and protective gesture, Jim felt the small body nestled against him flinch at every crack. "Don't be scared, buddy, you're safe here, in the Wanderer." Smiling, he ran soothing circles in the mass of dark curly hair tucked below his chin. "Shhh, it's alright. The thunder can't reach you here, can't hurt you. I repeat. You're safe, Artie."

Mini-Artie relaxed somewhat. "You promise?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, I promise." And he kissed the top of his mini buddy's head.

Finally after a few minutes, Artie disentangled himself from Jim's embrace, pressed his trembling hands to his ears and said, "I'd like to go to my compartment now…"

The thunderstorm was still raging outside. The heavy rain was hitting the Wanderer with force, water spattering and dribbling endlessly down the windows.

Jim nodded. "Okay, I'm going to accompany you there…" He knew that Artie wanted only one thing now, to hide

Beneath his blankets.

Mini-Artie smiled. "Thank you."

BOOOOOOM!

Mini-Artemus gave a yelp and curled himself tighter into Jim's chest.

Lifting his little partner in his arms, feeling the small body tense up even more, Jim said, "It's alright, Artie. It'll be alright, I promise."

Then, with boy-Artie pressed against his chest, trembling, he headed toward the swinging door.

Once mini-Artemus was in his bunk, Jim lowered the blinds, blocking the flashes of bright light and raised the intensity of the lamp.

Thunder boomed outside, louder.

Boy-Artie grabbed his pillow and placed it on top of his head, trying to block out the sounds of the thunderstorm, but it didn't work.

He slid between the sheets then, moving to the bottom of the bed, hiding there. "Jim? What did you fear when you were a boy?" he asked, curious, his voice muffled by the fabric.

Jim smiled. "I used to be afraid of big, hairy, black spiders."

Mini-Artie let out a strangled whimper. "Spiders? Check under the bunk! Check everywhere! I'm scared of spiders too!"

Sighing, Jim facepalmed and thought, 'James, you idiot! Next time you should think twice before saying that to a child already scared by a thunderstorm!'

WWW

 _The next morning_

It was mid-morning when Jim entered his de-aged partner's sleeping compartment, still lit by the lamp. He glanced at the chair placed alongside the bunk, where he had spent a good part of the night, holding his mini-partner's hand, until boy-Artie fell asleep, and then lifted the blind. Immediately sunny daylight poured into the small room.

He smiled, discovering Artie rolled in a ball in his bunk, tucked beneath a pile of blankets (he had piled them up there during the night), in the shape of a small bundle.

Marmalade was there too, perched on top of the blankets, sitting on her hind legs, contentedly licking her paws clean.

She stopped when the human stroked her head, and meowed hungrily.

Jim continued to stroke the cat between her ears and Marmie immediately pressed her face against the heel of his hand.

He chuckled. "You're not the only one to be hungry, Marmie, you know. Your owner is a stomach on legs." He sat on the edge of the bed and shook Artie's hand. "Wake up Artie! Breakfast is ready."

Meow!

He continued to smile, amazed. Artie's hand was petite, with small fingers and it was soft. He was used to his partner's hands being big, with long elegant fingers, and calloused. Fortunately, the cuts that streaked across his small knuckles were closed and had disappeared without a trace.

Meoow!

Shortly after, Artemus opened his eyes, yawned and stretched. "Hiya Jim," he said, cheeks flushed from sleep, extracting himself from the nest of the blankets with sleep-ruffled hair." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Hello Marmie."

Jim smiled. The old Artie was back.

The cat stopped meowing, eyes on her owner and she purred and waved her tail in greeting.

Mini-Artemus scooped up the feline and pressed it against his chest. Marmalade immediately purred loudly and rubbed her neck against the boy's throat.

Jim smiled. "Marmie recognized you, I see."

Mini-Artie shook his head. "Maybe, I don't know. She's a very affectionate cat, you know – she loves everyone – that's why she always ends up on strangers' laps, and also, because she loves caresses." He glanced outside, at the blue sky and smiled. "Hey! The thunderstorm is gone!"

Jim nodded. "Yes, it's gone. I have prepared breakfast… doing my best not to burn the food – not much anyway, and the galley with it. You hungry?"

The boy nodded. "Famished!"

"Okay, take a shower then join me in the parlor. Everything will be ready… Don't bring the cat. They don't like water," Jim said.

Moving to his feet, dressed in striped pajamas, Artie shook his head. "No, don't wanna," he said, arms crossed over his chest resolutely.

Jim sighed. 8 year old Artie had surfaced, again. Puzzled he raised an eyebrow. "No? No to what?"

Holding Marmie tightly against his chest, the cat purring contentedly, Artie responded, "I don't wanna bathe! I'm not going to take a shower, or a bath. I'm like cats, I don't like water."

He's back in full 8-year-old-boy-mode, Jim thought and he frowned. "You're not a cat and you need to take a shower. No discussion!"

Boy-Artie huffed. "No. You can't force me to clean myself. You're not my mother, but my partner. No shower, no bath. No water – at all." He raised his chin defiantly and pursed his lips stubbornly. "You can't make me," He taunted Jim, while bouncing on his heels.

Sighing, Jim pushed his physically and (obviously) mentally too - temporarily he hoped - de-aged partner, back on the bed. "Oh, really? Want to play mini-Artie? Okay… I wouldn't be so sure about that..."

Marmalade leaped to the floor.

Meooow!

His face severe, Jim placed a hand on the boy's chest, immobilizing mini-Artemus, pinning him on top of the bunk. Doing his best not to smile and to keep his tone stern, he said, "You will take a shower, or I'm going to torture you."

Boy-Artie blanched, opening his chocolate eyes wide in alarm. "Wha-at? Torture me? But-but-you can't! You're my best friend!"

Marmie let out another meow, louder as she was very, very, hungry.

His eyes full of mischief, Jim said, "Your mom told me a secret about you, the last time we were at Green Hill together: when you were a boy, you were extremely ticklish…" With that said, he snaked a hand beneath the pajama jacket and started to tickle mini-Artemus, everywhere.

Boy-Artie immediately erupted into a fit of giggles and squirmed. He searched for the 'tickle spot' and discovered it was the boy's stomach, around his navel, to be precise. "Ah! I think I have just found the tickle spot! Now I'm going to torture you, Artie… by tickling your tummy."

Mini-Artie squealed and laughed loudly. The boy, was writhing on the bed, bucking his hips, and couldn't help but giggle frantically as Jim tickled him. "Hahahaha! Stop! Please, stop!" he begged, tears in his eyes, trying to push back the hands 'torturing' him, trying to wriggle away.

But Jim was relentless. "I can tickle you for hours… Promise me to go to the bathroom to take a shower, and I will stop 'torturing you'." He said.

Marmalade was disappointed with the lack of attention she was getting and jumped off the bunk, still meowing hungrily. Louder. MEOW!

Seeing that her master was having fun, she decided to play a little too and she started licking Artie's face with her rasping pink tongue.

Mini-Artemus closed his eyes, laughing so hard that he was hiccupping.

Unmercifully Jim accelerated the tickling-torture. "So? Do you promise me to take a shower, buddy? If not, I'm going to continue the tickling." And he did just that, tickling the boy's sensitive navel.

Mini-Artie squirmed and laughed helplessly. "I promise. Stoopp! Please! I promise!"

Finally, Jim stopped tickling de-aged Artemus as he laughed with him. "Good!... " He pointed to the door. "You know where the bathroom is, now go!"

He moved back and mini-Artie stood. He was panting and wheezing.

Mini Artie suddenly hugged Jim's legs and looked up at the grown up. "That was funny! Could you torture me again? Maybe tonight?"

Chuckling Jim placed a hand on Boy-Artie's forehead and smoothed back his hair. "If you're a good boy, yes, now go! It's shower time."

WWW

 _Five days later_

 _Washington Military Hospital_

Dr. Stephen Henderson, CMO, opened the door of his office and smiled seeing James West standing in the corridor. "Good day, Jim, it's good to see you. Come in please… "

Standing to attention, Jim said, "Good day, Sir. Yes Sir." Glancing to his right, he called. "Artie, Dr. Henderson is ready to receive us…"

Mini-Artemus replied, "Later, 'm busy."

Dr. Henderson followed the other man's gaze and rolled his eyes. Four nurses where wrapped around a beaming mini-Artemus, all of them cooing.

Henderson frowned and cleared his throat. "Ladies, I think it's time for you to go back to your duties… " and immediately received a grouped shot of four glares.

Reluctantly, the nurses, one after the other, kissed boy-Artie goodbye, on his cheek or forehead, each ruffling his hair in affection, and then left the corridor, muttering about a tyrannical CMO.

Scowling, child-Artemus joined his partner standing beside the Chief Medical Officer. "I don't want to have a medical exam," he said, crossing his arms on his chest, chin up. He looked up at Henderson, still scowling. "I'm fine and I don't like doctors… they're _mean_."

Henderson stared at the mini-agent, unfazed. He had received a telegram from Jim West telling him that Artemus Gordon's mind had been affected by the de-aging machine too. He shifted randomly from 45 to 8 and from 8 to 45. So he wasn't surprised to see him react like this, like an 8-year-old boy.

Placing a soothing hand on his partner's small shoulder, Jim said, "No they're not. For example, Harry's not mean, right?"

Boy-Artie shook his head. "No, Harry's a good man and a good doctor, and he's family. It doesn't count." He looked at Jim with pleading eyes. "Can I go back to the nurses? Pleaaaase?"

Leading, and pushing his little partner toward the door of Henderson's office, Jim said, "After the medical exam, okay? Not before, come on!"

Boy-Artemus pouted and rubbed his sweaty palms together in a nervous-looking gesture. "You're mean too, _James_."

Ignoring that, Jim marshaled child-Artie toward the examination table. He grabbed his boy-sized partner under the armpits and lifted him up, sitting him on it. "Behave for the good doctor, Artemus." He said, raising a severe finger.

New pout.

Henderson moved beside Jim. "Remove your jacket, cravat, waistcoat and shirt Artemus," he said, pulling out his stethoscope from the pocket of his white coat.

Mini-Artemus frowned. "There's no need, I'm fine." And he moved backward, against the wall covered with Henderson's diplomas, pulling his knees to his chest. "Let me alone. You're _mean_!"

Sighing, Jim said, "Okay, wait for me here buddy. I won't be long." And then he left, leaving his mini-partner growling at Henderson like a mini-bear.

He came back a couple of minutes later accompanied by two lovely nurses. He pointed at mini-Artie. "He needs some help."

Immediately mini-Artemus moved to the edge of the examination table and grinned when the two nurses kissed his cheeks, one each.

Mary, the blond nurse started to take boy-Artie's clothes off, then when he was bare-chested, Denise, the brunette, took him in her arms. "Everything is going to be okay, Artemus," she said. "The doctor is not going to hurt you."

Henderson put the cold, round part of the stethoscope on Artie's chest, sending goosebumps down his young patient's skin.

Mini-Artemus gasped, shivered and kicked the doctor, in his knee.

Boy-Artie chuckled – but Henderson wasn't amused. Jim frowned in disapproval, but mini-Artie ignored it, nestling his head against Denise's shoulder.

Dr. Henderson listened to the boy-Artemus's heartbeat, nodded and then placed the end of his stethoscope on boy-Artie's back – moving cautiously out of reach of his feet. After a moment, he said, "Now take a deep breath and then breathe out."

Mini-Artie complied feeling the doctor moving the metal circle of his stethoscope on his back and said, "I'm fine, see?"

Henderson didn't respond, verifying that everything sounded alright with the lungs, in several places. He took his stethoscope off and placed it around his neck.

Mary kissed boy-Artie's hair. "Shhh… it's going to be alright, Artemus. The doctor has to chart your height and weight; he needs to examine your eyes, ears and your throat. It's a standard medical examination, don't be afraid."

Mini-Artemus raised his chin bravely. "I'm not scared."

Henderson checked the mini agent's eyes, ears and throat, then he checked his weight and height. Finally, he said, "Everything is normal. You're in good health Artemus."

Mary and Denise helped mini-Artie to put his clothes back on, and then Henderson added, "You may leave now. I'll see you later, in the President's office."

Boy-Artemus kissed Mary's cheek, then Denise's cheek and bolted toward the door. "Come on, Jim! Let's go! I need to pee!" And he opened the door.

Stephen Henderson glanced at Jim and said, "Good luck with him."

In the corridor, mini-Artie glared at the Chief Medical Officer and stuck his tongue out at him. Then he made a beeline toward the restrooms.

WWW

 _In the Oval Office_

 _One hour later_

President Ulysses S. Grant, cigar in hand, looked down at the nervous boy standing in front of him – or almost, as he was half hidden behind James West.

He smiled and said, "Take a step forward, Artemus. I'm not going to eat you."

But mini-Artie didn't move.

Looking down at his little partner, seeing a look of devastation on his face, Jim asked, soothingly, "What is it, buddy?"

Boy-Artie completely disappeared behind Jim this time and wrapped his arms around his thigh. "I don't want the President to see me like this. He's gonna send me back home, he's gonna separate us… "

Pivoting, Jim put one knee to the floor and took his mini partner by his shoulders. "He won't, if you convince him not to. It's up to you now, buddy." He stood and smiled. "Do your best."

The 'older' Artemus surfaced.

Mini Artie finally complied, rubbing his sweaty palms against his pants. "Yes, Sir." He looked down at his feet. His black boots were very shiny…

Grant puffed on his cigar, slowly, observing the boy silently, from head to toe. Mini Artemus was dressed in a blue suit adapted to his size. He had a light blue cravat and a silver waistcoat. "You are a very elegant boy, Artemus," he finally said.

Boy-Artemus looked up at Grant with big, watery, pleading eyes. "Let me stay with Jim Mr. President, please, please." He sniffed noisily.

Puppy-dog eyes didn't work. Grant didn't soften and he frowned. "Jim West is a magnet for trouble, my boy; it would be too dangerous for you to stay with him, so, it's a no. You're 8."

Mini-Artie shook his head, "No, Sir. I'm not 8, but actually 45."

The President nodded. "But your body is, son." He smiled seeing his de-aged agent scowl, chin upward. "What about becoming a cadet at West Point? You were a fantastic officer during the war without any military training… with a complete one and with your intelligence, your brilliant scientific mind, your pragmatism, your strong willpower and your inventiveness, I'm sure you could be a general before you reach 40. While waiting to meet the age requirement to be a cadet, you could return to your mother's home. I'm sure that Mrs. Gordon would be delighted to have her little boy back with her."

Colonel Richmond standing beside Grant, on his left smiled. "Don't forget his sense of discipline Sir, I bet he'll be a general at 30," he said. "And that's a very good idea."

Mini Artie felt his face heating up with pleasure but shook his head vehemently. "No, Mr. President. I don't want to go to my mom's home. I don't want to be a cadet at West Point. I want to stay with Jim. Period. I'm maybe a boy - physically I mean, but I'm still me in my head - most of the time. I can help. Of course I won't accompany Jim on assignments, it would be too dangerous for me, but I can stay in the Wanderer and help him there, in my lab." He lifted his chin bravely and added, "Jim and I are partners, Sir. I want us to be partners for the rest of our lives. I won't accept losing him. Never! You won't force me to do what I _don't want to do_!" Then, frowning, showing his determination, he crossed his arms over his chest like some petulant child.

He's 8! The three men thought in concert.

Grant chuckled, "A strong willed little man with a fiery temper… You're Artemus Gordon alright." He turned around and looked at Dr. Henderson standing on his right. "Your report doctor?" he asked.

Dr. Henderson, CMO of the U.S. Washington Military hospital looked down at the boy almost standing at attention beside James West and smiled. "Artemus is 8 and in perfect health and everything about him checks out as normal for his age. If we can call the situation he's in _normal_ , Sir. If he has physically de-aged considerably, it didn't affect the man he is, or almost. He's still Artemus Gordon, 45 in his head… but not always, sometimes he's 8. For example, he was 8 when I made him undergo a medical examination in my office, this morning… He kicked me in the knee and stuck his tongue out at me…" He trailed off; his lips pressed tightly together, and paused.

Embarrassed, Mini-Artie blushed and looked down at his shoes again and he nervously twisted one of his curls around his left index finger.

Amused, Jim snorted with suppressed laughter.

Enveloped in a cloud of smoke Grant frowned in disapproval.

Sheepish, apologetic, Mini Artie murmured, "I'm sorry, Doctor – that was the 8 year old boy me who did that, not the old me."

Imperturbable, Dr. Henderson continued, "And he's 45 right now. That machine has affected his brain too. He'll act like a boy, from time to time. Oh, it's nothing serious, but I strongly recommend he be placed under constant supervision, Jim's supervision. Jim will act like a big brother, when needed, andtake care of him. My conclusion is: let Artemus stay with Jim, Mr. President." He smiled and added, "And you know we can't separate them. They're two sides of the same coin, always together, forever."

Grant nodded. "Alright, I'm going to follow your recommendation Stephen." He looked at Jim. "Jim, you'll watch closely over your very young _partner_ here from now on."

Mini Artemus beamed in delight, eyes filled with tears, jumping with joy like the boy he was. "Partner? You said _partner_? You mean I can stay with Jim Mr. President? Be his partner?"

The President nodded and gave boy-Artie a stern look. "Yes, you can, but on one condition – and I _order_ you to follow it. You stay on the Wanderer. Am I clear?"

The boy nodded, stood at attention and saluted. "Yessir, Sir, crystal clear, Sir."

Ulysses S. Grant saluted in response, and then he ruffled the boy's hair with affection. He looked at Jim again and said,. "Jeremy Pike will work with you, as your new partner; till Artemus becomes the man he was before. No discussion."

Jim nodded. "Yes Sir. Does that means that I'm reinstated?"

Ulysses S. Grant smiled. "No you're not. I never accepted your resignation, so you can't be reinstated in the Secret Service. Your lone wolf little escapade to find your partner was – an unauthorized leave of absence. I hope it will be the only one. But 'm glad you did, because you effectively found your partner. You were right, Jim, he wasn't dead." He looked down at the boy. "Welcome back, Artemus."

Beaming, Mini-Artemus – 8 years old again in his head - threw himself against Grant's legs. "Thank youuuu!" and Ulysses S. Grant couldn't help but grin with affection. He gave a small chuckle.

It was actually kind of adorable.

WWW

 _Later on the Wanderer_

 _Washington railroad yard depot_

Mini-Artemus toyed with his almost-completely-burnt food, his stomach knotted with angst. "Jim? What if Loveless can't re-age me?" he asked his partner sitting in front of him at the table.

Jim smiled. "That's simple; I'll take care of you Artie, because you're my little brother. We'll stay here together, till I retire. Then you'll have a new partner and your adventures will continue without me. I hope that you'll come see me at my ranch in Mexico."

The boy nodded, smiling. "I will, I promise. But I'd prefer to be the man I was again. I was accustomed to the old me and if I reverted to being myself I could have adventures with you again." He touched his face. "Seeing me like this in the mirror still surprises me each time." He took a sip of water and added, "And if my brain – which is affected – de-ages too, definitively?"

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Jim sighed. "In that case, you will go back home, Artie and start a new childhood with your mom and Harry."

Boy-Artie nodded sadly. "I will forget everything… you, my life… it's a horrible thought." He sniffled, dropped his fork on his plate, yawned loudly and rubbed his tired eyes. "' m tired J'm," he slurred closing his eyes and promptly sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Jim giggled. The 8-year-old boy was back.

Mini-Artie let out a sob, and tears welled up in his eyes. "I want to see my mom and Harry," he said, tears rolling down his rounded cheeks. "I miss them… I miss my dad too."

In a flash, Jim's face grew somber. "I know buddy… We'll go to Green Hill after you're 45 again. You'll see your mom and Harry…"

Child-Artie let out a heart-wrenching sob. "But not my dad… He's gone. I think about him every day." Then, he cried softly.

Jim felt his throat tighten with a sense of fellow feeling. "I'm sorry."

Boy-Artemus was slowly listing to the side, off his chair, dozing, when Jim caught him before he hit the carpeted floor, taking him in his arms. "Got you!"

Child-Artie immediately put his arms around Jim's neck and burrowed his face in his partner's chest, "I need to sleep J'm…"

Cradling the boy-Artie in his arms, Jim chuckled. "I'm taking you to your bed. You're less heavy than the last time I took you in my arms like this, buddy," he said. "And fortunately you're alive, not dead, killed by a pirate-or-something of that kind."

Holding boy-Artemus against his chest, he left the parlor suite, and Marmalade followed suit.

WWW

 _Artemus's sleeping compartment_

Mini-Artemus was already half-asleep when Jim gently laid him down on his bed. He lifted his head, fluffed the pillow, drew the blanket and bedspread over his partner, and tucked him in. He sat down alongside him and said, "You've had a long weary day, sleep tight buddy." Moving in closer, Jim leaned over his best friend and petted boy-Artie's hair with affection and brushed a curl off of his forehead. "Good night, partner, have nice dreams. See you tomorrow morning."

Eyes closed, boy-Artemus smiled tiredly. "Thank you Jim. Good 'ight," he said sticking his thumb in his mouth again.

Jim stood and lowered the blind.

Marmalade leaped on top of mini-Artie's legs, once he was tucked in and rolled in a ball there and closed her amber eyes.

WWW

 _The Wanderer_

 _The next morning_

Jeremy Pike leaned over the bunk, smiling, and watched mini Artemus sleep soundly and said, "He's a cute and adorable little boy – it's hard to imagine it's Artemus."

Jim nodded. "He's not 5 feet 11 inches tall anymore, he's not solidly built anymore, but it's him alright. Physically he's 8, but he's still 45 in his head, but sometimes he's really 8, because that machine affected both his body and his mind. And you're right, he's cute."

Mini Artie slowly opened his eyes. "He, is right here and he can hear you, you know? And I'm not cute and adorable," he said, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his right hand.

Jim chuckled. 'Old' Artie was back. "Well, I wouldn't say that. I know at least a dozen women in Washington who find you cute and adorable."

Mini Artemus stretched and yawned. "Dozens, plural, you mean? Good morning, hello Jeremy, it's good to see you again. How do you do?"

Pike chuckled. "I'm alright, thank you, Artemus. Your voice is different too; your baritone voice is gone. You're really a boy." He shook his head still amazed. "That's really incredible! I didn't know one could de-age someone like this. But with Loveless anything is possible – here's the proof."

The boy sat up on his bunk, hair wild, eyelids puffy and his stomach rumbling. "Mmm, the proof's hungry. Is breakfast ready?"

Jim smiled. "You're always hungry Artie, but I suppose a growing boy is always hungry too. I prepared breakfast. Well I did my best to."

Mini Artie shook his head. "I'm so hungry I could eat anything, that's why I'm going to eat what you prepared Jim. It's probably burnt, because I can smell it from here. But next time, I'll make breakfast, dinner and supper – I'll have a lot of free time on my hands."

WWW

 _Later_

Jim, mini-Artemus and Jeremy had just finished eating a barely edible breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

Jim stood up and headed toward the rear part of the parlor car.

He opened the door, revealing Colonel Richmond standing on the platform of the train, holding against him a large, heavy packet wrapped in brown paper. "Colonel! Good day, Sir. Do come in, please."

Richmond smiled. "Good day, gentlemen." Then he shook the agent's hand. He placed the packet on top of the writing table and then shook Jeremy's hand before ruffling the boy's hair. "I have something for you Artemus. It's a present from the President."

Mini Artie opened his eyes wide in surprise. "A present for me? From the President?" Richmond nodded. The boy removed the brown paper discovering what was inside – along with the adults there: dozens of books of different colors and sizes piled up. "Books!" he made a childish squeal of delight. "New books!" He noticed an envelope half slid in the first one and opened it. He took out a card and read, "Dear Artemus, I hope these books will keep your never-stopping brain busy during your stay on the Wanderer. Signed Ulysses S. Grant." He pocketed the card and then read a few titles: "Notre Dame de Paris, Les Misérables, Ivanhoe, Quentin Durward, El ingenioso hidalgo don Quixote de la Mancha… it's fantastic! I have books written in French, in English, in Spanish, in Russian…" He looked at Richmond. "Tell the President thank you for me, Colonel. It's a beautiful present. I love it!"

Richmond nodded. "I will." He knelt so as to be at the boy's level and said, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I really thought that you were dead. But thankfully you weren't. I should have listened to your partner. He was convinced that you were alive, and he was right."

Mini Artie nodded. "It's alright Sir. Everyone is capable of making a mistake especially when it involves Loveless's duplicates."

The Colonel stood up and looking at Jim and Jeremy said, "Speaking of Loveless, your new assignment is to find him and make him re-age Artemus."

Pike sighed. "That won't be easy Colonel, unless Loveless chooses deliberately to show himself, in order to draw us into a trap."

Mini Artie nodded. "And perhaps he will if he still wants to de-age Jim to make his successor of him, and me mini-Jim's play friend."

Richmond nodded. "You have your orders, gentlemen. Be careful." He looked down at the boy and added, "You stay on the train, understood? Besides reading books, I'm sure you'll find many things to do while your partners are looking for Loveless, starting with his last hideout."

Mini Artemus nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Richmond smiled and left the parlor car. Jim placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Let's carry all those books to your compartment."

Tbc.


	4. Act Three

**THE NIGHT OF THE LITTLE MAN**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **ACT THREE**

 _Five days later in Junction City_

 _In the Wanderer stable car_

 _Morning_

Mini Artemus rubbed his horse's white muzzle. "I'm not going to mount you today or in the days coming up, big boy, because the President grounded me here."

Lockpick snorted loudly in disapproval.

Boy-Artie nodded. "Yes, I don't like it either, but I don't have a choice if I want to stay with Jim. Be nice with Jeremy alright?"

The gelding whinnied in response.

Mini-Artie nodded. "I know, you love Jim and me and no one else – but Jeremy had to leave his own horse 'Flame' in the Capital because there are only two stalls here. He's going to miss his horse too. He's a nice man. I'm sure that you're going to like him."

The chestnut gelding nodded and huffed. He sniffed the boy's head again, still a bit puzzled. It was his master's scent but he didn't look like him.

As if he was reading his horse thoughts Mini Artemus chuckled and said, "I know, I know, I'm different, but it's still me." He smiled, nuzzling the horse's face with his own.

Mini-Artemus took a brush from the rack and started making circles on the horse's left stifle. He abruptly stopped, feeling his heart pound wildly in his chest and his limbs stiffening. "Ow! Wha-what's happening?" he rasped, anxiety rising. He started shaking uncontrollably and dropped the brush to the straw covered floor. His body was soaked in sweat in a matter of seconds. "Oh boy… this is bad…"

Lockpick neighed loudly in distress.

Mini Artie took a step back, gasping for breath as black spots invaded his vision. Searing, hot pain exploded and he cried out. "Jiiiim! Help!" he called out just before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed sideways to the floor and convulsed, his fists clenching and unclenching.

The sliding door leading to the stable car opened two minutes later and both Jim and Jeremy entered the large room, stopping dead in their tracks as they discovered mini Artemus writhing on the floor, his whole body convulsing erratically, his eyes tight shut, his face contorted in pain, sobbing.

Lockpick was agitated, whinnying with worry.

They exchanged a stunned look then knelt on each side of the boy who was _aging_ before their eyes, his breath ragged between screams of intense pain, not daring to touch him.

They were both fascinated and deeply worried.

Then Jim shifted into full protective mode. He finally pulled his rapidly changing partner in his arms cradling his partner's head against his chest and running his fingers through his now sweat-damp-long hair, in slow soothing circles. "It's going to be okay, Artie."

Finally, mercifully it was over and not-mini-Artemus anymore lost consciousness, relaxing, with a throaty cry ending in a strangled sob.

Jim took Artie's pulse and feeling it, sighed in relief. He pulled the now teenager onto his lap and observed his face attentively. "He looks like he's 18 now, but what the hell happened?"

Jeremy frowned. "I think Loveless's de-aging process is flawed. It doesn't last long. Artemus is going to re-age until he's 45 again, I think."

Jim nodded, his brow furrowed in concern. "You're right, Jeremy. Artie's still young, he can endure that, but I don't know if he's going to be able to endure that when he's older – the strain of the re-aging process could kill him." He looked down as he heard a moan and saw a teenage Artie open his bleary, teary eyes. "Hey! Artie, how are you feeling buddy?"

The teenager groaned aching all over. "Like the 7th cavalry just ran over me… Uh?... my voice is different." He looked at his hands and frowned, puzzled. "My hands are bigger…" He sat up and took a survey of his naked body, barely covered by the remnants of his boy's clothes hanging in shreds around him – blushed - and realized in amazement that he wasn't a boy anymore. "I grew up!" He touched his stubbled jaw then ran his hand through his hair which now reached the top of his shoulders.

His face tense, Jim confirmed. "Yes, you did, and it wasn't a walk in the park… the re-aging sequence was very painful."

Trying to keep panic in hold, teenage Artemus took long, slow breaths, trying not to hyperventilate. He looked at the two men and totally lost he asked them, "How old am I now?"

Pike took the saddle blanket he found folded on a rack and wrapped it around the teenager's waist. He smiled and said, "Loveless's de-aging process doesn't last forever, Artemus. That's why you gained 10 years in a couple of minutes. You're about 18, I'd say, but 45 in your head."

Teenage Artie stood up, leaning against Jim, staggering on wobbly legs, the room spinning. "Oh boy!... my whole body is completely numb…"

Jeremy grabbed the young Artemus's arm. "You need to rest, Artemus, gaining 10 years in two minutes probably drained all your strength."

Jim nodded. "Okay young buddy, let's head toward your bed."

WWW

 _Later, in Artie's sleeping compartment_

The teenager lapsed into sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Jim sat on the edge of the bunk and observed his best friend sleep. He was smaller, slender, instead of broad and stocky. His face was thinner and more angular with still pronounced cheekbones. His well-defined chest was mostly hairless and his ribs were showing. "When I met Artie during the war, he was in his thirties," he said to Jeremy leaning against the doorjamb. "I never imagined that I'd see him at 8, then as he is now… He has changed a lot." He covered the young man with a blanket, up to his shoulders. "He's a very private man, I don't know anything or almost nothing about his past. I know that he left home at 17 and started as an actor in an amateur troupe in Chicago. He was a seasoned actor by the ripe old age of 20. Then at 21 he decided to embark on a ship as an ordinary seaman to France. He enrolled on several ships after that so as to be able to travel around the world. He would sometimes spend several weeks ashore to help load the boat with its cargo. When he came back, at 24, he was fluent in many languages: French, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Russian, etc. then he went to university where he learnt chemistry and mechanical engineering. All his years of hard work on different ships transformed his body. He ended up a solid, well-built man – the man I met during the war."

Pike smiled. "He's pretty skinny for now. I bet he didn't eat a lot when he was in that troupe. They probably had limited success."

Jim stood up and joined Jeremy beside the door. "I have to send a telegram to Colonel Richmond about recent events. Artie will probably sleep like a baby for hours."

Jeremy nodded. "Do you think Richmond will allow Artemus to come with us on our mission? He's 18 now and old enough to carry a gun and defend himself."

Jim nodded. "I think so, yes. Then we'll go to Loveless's former hideout to see if we can find anything leading us to his new one."

WWW

 _Much later_

Jim and Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle when they saw Artemus enter the parlor suite after 11 hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Teenager-Artemus Gordon was drowning in his older self-clothes and his wavy-dark hair stuck out from his head in all directions.

18-year-old Artie frowned looking affronted for a few seconds and then he deflated, his shoulders hunched. "It's not funny. I look ridiculous."

Smiling, Jeremy nodded. "You're 18 and skinny, Artemus, it's normal for you to swim in your older self clothes. But you will soon fit them perfectly."

Jim frowned. Artemus's eyes were haunted. "You okay Artie?"

Teenager-Artie slumped in a chair his eyes downcast. "Yes I am. It was a difficult period when I was 18. The shows were rare; we barely had enough money to buy food, so little food… To help my fellow thespians I sang in churches, I played the piano in saloons and even on showboats when our troupe was in New Orleans or in Memphis, or in smaller towns along the Mississippi River. And when I was out of work, I played violin in the streets… but people weren't generous and we could go for days without eating anything… I wasn't alone fortunately. I had good friends… all of them are dead now…" He paused, swallowing hard. "They were killed during the war." He took a deep breath and continued, "After one terrible year, things changed. The success finally came, we had money, plenty of food and Champagne and we forgot what had happened – at least we tried." He touched his temple. "It's still here though…" Seeing that his partners both looked desolate and concerned he gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm alright, it's just that my new appearance – which is actually an old one – brought with it some painful memories to my mind. I've lived with them for many years now."

Standing up from the couch on which he was seated beside Jeremy, Jim moved to his best friend and gave him the message he had in his waistcoat pocket. "Here, this will cheer you up, buddy."

18 year old Artemus read it rapidly and then beamed. "That's great! The President and Colonel Richmond authorize me to join you on your mission! I'm not grounded here anymore!"

Pressing Artie's shoulder with affection, Jim smiled and said, "Yes, it's going to be you and me, like before Artie. Plus Jeremy."

Jeremy stood up in his turn and moved toward the work table. He picked up a piece of burnt paper that was sitting on it. "When you were sleeping soundly Artemus, Jim and I explored Loveless's former hideout and we found this piece of burnt paper inside a bucket – where Loveless had hurriedly burnt all his files, documents, etc. But this piece of paper didn't turn into ashes. Fortunately for us because we know now where he is. It's a bill from an contractor in New-Orleans, detailing the work done on a bunker… The contractor wrote at the bottom of the page that the bunker would be delivered on the 5th of September, and today is the 7th of September. Loveless has been in New-Orleans two days since, and I'm sure that Mr. David Markham, contractor knows the exact place."

Looking at his teenager-partner, Jim nodded and added, "The train will depart for New-Orleans in half an hour. We should be there in two days tops. It gives you enough time to eat as much as possible to be in tip-top shape, buddy. Growing boys need to eat a lot."

Teenage Artie just rolled his eyes. "Okay, I understand. I'm going to prepare something for dinner. But in the meantime, you have enough time to buy me some clothes. I can't stay like this, swimming in my older self's clothes."

Jim shook his head. "You should try them first, and we don't have time for that. You're _good_ with a needle and thread, right?"

Feeling offended, teenager-Artie replied, "Very talented!"

WWW

 _New-Orleans, two days later_

 _Markham's office,_

 _At night_

Frustrated, Jim knelt beside the dead body of David Markham lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor of his office.

The contractor had been dead for hours.

Jim sighed. "He's not going to tell us anything now," he said to Jeremy and teenager-Artie, both standing next to the door.

Pike nodded. "No, he won't. Loveless eliminated him to be sure that the location of his new hideout stays secret."

He glanced around him. The furniture had all been emptied. Not a piece of paper was left. "He took everything. It's going to be difficult to find him now."

Teenager-Artie shook his head. "Oh no! He probably knows we're here already, and we'll soon meet him after being drugged and kidnapped – the usual. Jim, I propose we go to a nice saloon and enjoy the soirée… before meeting our Nemesis again; Jeremy you head back to the Wanderer, it's Jim and I he wants, not you – no offense. Besides Jim and I we'll probably need your help to escape from Loveless's clutches. So stay in the train and be ready."

Jeremy nodded. "Alright."

Tbc.


	5. Act Four

**THE NIGHT OF THE LITTLE MAN**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **ACT FOUR**

 _Later in the Bayou Saloon_

Holding his glass of cold beer, Jim West smiled mischievously before taking a sip. Artemus was 18 but the barman had refused to give him the beer he wanted, giving him a glass of lemonade instead, saying he was too young to drink alcohol. Teenage-Artemus had felt offended, had glared at the barman then had glared at his glass of lemonade.

Jim smiled. "Don't worry Artie, I bet your lemonade is drugged too, like my beer. Drink it while it's still cold, that's better."

Teenager-Artie, dressed in a blue suit, with a golden waistcoat and black tie, his hair slicked back, groaned and gulped his lemonade in two big swallows. "Done." Then he crossed his arms on his chest, brow furrowed, still feeling offended.

But he smiled shortly after, his bad mood evaporating when a beautiful, red-headed young dancing girl came to sit on the chair beside him.

She smiled and said, "You're cute," and she touched his long wavy hair, playing with a lock. "You have beautiful hair."

Blushing with pleasure, Artemus replied, "Thank you and you're lovely too. What's your name?"

She smiled. "Lily, what's yours?"

"Artemus," the teenager said.

Lily giggled. "Artemus? That's a funny name."

Jim smirked behind his beer and whispered, "I always thought so too." Earning a black look from his young partner. "Can I offer you something?"

Lily plunged her hand into her décolleté and suddenly pulled out a small gun. She immediately put the muzzle against teenager-Artemus's neck." Sorry sugar." She looked at Jim, her eyes cold and determined and added, "Don't try anything tricky and cunning Mr. West, or your young friend here dies." She smiled seeing that the older agent kept his hand on the table. "There's a coach outside waiting for you." With her free hand she gestured to a group of cowboys and they joined her. "These gentlemen will lead you to it." At that, the three goons un-holstered their guns, menacingly.

She kissed young Artemus on his lips. "You're just too cute, Artemus," she smiled and headed back toward the bar.

Teenager-Artie sighed and said, "The Derringer hidden in the décolleté is an old woman's trick. And it works each time. Here's the proof!"

Once the two men were sitting in the coach, the doors suddenly locked themselves and bars slid down at the windows using mechanisms activated by the coach driver.

Jim smiled, "We weren't drugged this time, and I'm disappointed."

18 year old Artie nodded. "Hmm, I'm sure Loveless prepared something else to neutralize us." A split second later a thick red gas was released into the cabin. "Knock-out gas," he added and was the first to slide to one side, unconscious.

Jim lost consciousness in his turn shortly after.

WWW

 _Later in Loveless's new hideout_

Screams of pain woke Jim with a start and he looked around him for a few seconds disoriented, rapidly noticing the gray walls, the barred metallic door, a bunk and a bucket – and realized he was locked in a cell. He realized too that he was wearing his underwear only. Loveless had taken every precaution, divesting him of his clothes and of the hidden gadgets inside.

He stopped his gaze on the man – also in his underwear - thrashing on the floor in a corner of the room, grabbing his chest. gulping for air "Artie!"

He was kneeling at his side a split second later and cringed as teenager-Artemus's limbs began to jerk wildly. He changed into an older Artemus, a 25 years old Artemus.

He took his now crying best friend in his arms and held him tight as his whole body was spasming, cushioning his head against his chest. "Hold on buddy…"

Finally Artemus went limp, his breath ragged, and Jim gently lay him down on the ground, brushing the sweat-dampened hair off his forehead. He pressed two fingers to his throat and found the pulse too rapid and erratic for his taste. "It's going to be alright, Artie," he said automatically but it wasn't the truth, he mused. He took the other man's hand in his, closing his eyes in angst. Artemus heart had already undergone a severe strain in the preceding missions and the next transformation would probably be fatal to him.

Shaking his head, Jim said, " No! I'm not going to let you die buddy, I know what to do to bring you back," then he took a blanket from the bunk and covered Artie's shoulders with it.

WWW

 _Later_

25 year old Artemus regained consciousness 30 minutes later, breathing shallowly. Seeing Jim leaning over him he gave a small smile. "How… how old am I now?" he croaked.

Jim smiled and said, "You are in your mid-twenties now. How do you feel pal?"

Artie winced and took a few steadying breaths. "As if the Wanderer had rolled over me…" With Jim's help he managed to move into a sitting position and glanced around him. "Another charming underground cell, Loveless-style."

Jim froze hearing footsteps. "Someone's coming."

Artemus nodded. "I bet on Loveless, he loves…" he trailed off, grimacing.

The door opened shortly after and four thugs each holding a Colt entered the cell, followed by Doctor Miguelito Loveless.

Once inside the cell Loveless observed Gordon with a mixture of curiosity and disappointment. "Mr. Gordon, you grew up," he stated.

Artemus nodded. "Yes, I did. Your machine's de-aging effect doesn't last."

Loveless rubbed his chin, upset. "Hmm, my machine needs to be re-calibrated. It's a very complex machine. That's nothing, that should take only a few hours. Once that is done, I will use you as a guinea pig to see if it works properly. I'm going to de-age you again Mr. Gordon – to a 2 years old boy. But it will be very dangerous, you could die. But if you survive I'll make you my son as I had planned to – and if you die, your partner here will become my only son. But if everything works just right as I'm thinking it will, I'll have two sons to raise." He grinned and added, "We'll see each other again soon, gentlemen. Enjoy these last hours between adults to share memories and say goodbye. By tonight, James West and Artemus Gordon _will cease to exist_."

Loveless sniggered and left the room, followed by his four henchmen. The door was locked. The silence came back.

Rubbing his chin, Artie said, "At least we won't die."

Jim helped his young partner to sit on the bunk, and then took his place beside him. "Yes, and at least we'll be buddies again, no better than that, we'll be brothers," Jim said smiling.

Artie shook his head and chuckled. "Loveless won't transform us into toddlers, Jim." He unfolded the elastic waist of his short black underwear, revealing a thin cord of a gray chemical compound and a miniaturized timer detonator he had hidden there. "I came here prepared," he said before laughing softly. "Each time Loveless captures us, he takes our clothes, leaving us wearing only our underwear. It was easy to gadget-ize my underwear." He rolled the chemical compound in his hand and inserted the tiny timer detonator inside. "With this, I'm going to destroy Loveless's machine."

Jim chuckled. "Ah! Artie, you're priceless!"

Bowing, Artie smiled and said, "Let's get out of here… and let ourselves be caught by the guards. I need to put my explosive and detonator on that machine."

WWW

 _Much later in Loveless's lab_

Framed by two armed thugs, feeling the muzzles of their Colts against his back, Jim saw Artie stagger then collapse on his knees deliberately at the base of the machine, right beside the control panel.

He didn't see his partner stick the explosive connected with the timer against the base of the machine. He didn't see him set the timer on 1 minute – the others didn't see it either – but he knew the job was done. The explosive and the detonator were in place. Artemus was very agile with his hands, he had he hands of a magician, he mused.

Jim watched two other henchmen push Artemus into a chair and then, they wrapped a rope around it, tightly, immobilizing him. Then they placed electrodes on his head, chest, arms and legs, connecting him to the de-aging machine.

Artemus started struggling against the ropes.

Loveless standing beside the control panel, beaming, said, "I have to re-calibrate my machine. It should take a minute or so. Everything is going to work perfectly."

Once Artemus was positioned the two goons moved backward and un-holstered their guns, staring at James West, ready to shoot him at the slightest suspicious movement.

Loveless verified the settings of his machine and then pushed a red button. A small hum of electricity started running through Artemus via the electrodes. Artie's whole body tensed and he convulsed. He made strangled noises and screamed.

One minute later the whole control panel exploded, sending pieces of broken equipment everywhere as well as sparks and flames.

Miguelito Loveless was thrown backward by the deflagration and crashed gracelessly to the floor. His head cracked painfully against the leg of a table and he lost consciousness.

Two thugs immediately ran toward him and took him away from the showers of sparks and the big flames surging from the heavily damaged machine.

Jim seized the occasion to elbow his guards in their midrifts and then punched them with all he had. Once the goons were lying on the floor, KOed, he hurried to free his partner, slumped against his restraints, the ropes taking his weight.

He lifted Artie's chin up, gently, frowning in worry. "Artie!" He noticed that his partner was barely conscious and panting.

Struggling to stay awake, Artemus whispered, "Jim… help… me," eyes going blank then fluttering shut.

Jim threw Artie over his shoulder and headed toward the door as flames rapidly spread to the curtains and soon the whole lab was a huge blaze.

With Artie thrown over his shoulder, Jim followed the goons holding Loveless, still unconscious, and they all exited the bunker a few minutes later.

He let Loveless and his henchmen escape them into the forest – he had something more important to do: take care of his partner.

He gently laid Artie on the ground at the foot of a tree and glanced at the smoke escaping from a vent. Loveless's new underground hideout was burning.

He shook his best friend's shoulder. "Artie, wake up buddy! We're out, we made it, and we're safe. Come on, open your eyes."

Artemus's eyes suddenly shot open and he screamed at the top of his lungs as he convulsed, his face twisted in agony, tears running down his face. He writhed wildly on the ground as he aged again, his body changing again, aging again. The screams were progressively replaced by awful strangled noises as Artemus couldn't catch his breath, his chest on fire.

Then, all of a sudden Artie went limp. Jim laid his head on Artie's chest; he listened for a heartbeat and found none.

He immediately reacted. Placing himself at Artemus's side, he pushed his right arm in tight, so as to be closer to his partner and taking Artie's head in his hands, he pulled it back gently, his chin upward. He opened Artie's mouth, then breathed into it, before starting regular chest compressions, letting the ribcage recover its shape between each compression. He did the same thing several times, increasing the pressure each time before he abruptly stopped when he heard a distinct thud. 'I broke one of his ribs,' Jim thought with a guilty grimace. "I'm sorry Artie," he said.

Artemus suddenly started gasping, his breathing labored. He opened his eyes wide and looked up at Jim blearily, blinking. He gritted his teeth and groaned, feeling his chest on fire with each breath he was taking. "Oh boy! That hurts!" he croaked, his throat made of sandpaper.

Jim grinned practically sobbing with relief. "You're back!" He put his hand on his partner's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's alright Artie, I'm here. Take it easy. You're safe." Then he noticed that the other man was 45 again. He grinned and let out a long sigh, deeply relieved. "It's over, Artie. You're not going to change anymore. You're an _old man_ again ". Then overjoyed he laughed aloud.

Tbc.


	6. Tag

**THE NIGHT OF THE LITTLE MAN**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **TAG**

 _Much later in the Wanderer, at night_

It was late when Jeremy Pike entered Artemus's sleeping compartment. Looking down at Jim sitting on the edge of Artie's bunk, he said, "I just received a telegram from Washington. Colonel Richmond wants us under way to the Capital as soon as possible. He has a new assignment for us in Washington. The train will leave in a few minutes."

Jim nodded. "Good. Artie needs to go to hospital and the Washington Military Hospital is the best. His heart is still weak and he's going to need plenty of rest. His burns have healed nicely but the skin is still tender and fragile. I bet Dr. Henderson will sedate him to keep him in bed – preventing any escape from his room and, to keep him away from the nurses too." He placed his hand on the older man's chest, feeling it move up and down, slowly, regularly. "He wasn't breathing anymore after his last transformation. I knew it would happen. He was dead, again." He sighed. "It's a very bad habit! He deadpanned.

Pike nodded and sat on a chair beside the dresser. "Fortunately you saved his life doing what was necessary to bring him back. CPR is really a formidable technique to resuscitate people."

Brushing the hair off Artie's forehead, James said, "Yes, I know. It's not the first time I've used it, and something tells me that it won't be the last." Then he took his sleeping partner's lax hand in his. It was the hand he knew, the adult one, strong, callused, but with long, artist's fingers. He smiled, remembering holding mini-Artie's petite hand in his. He had loved meeting the 8 year old Artie when he really was 8, in his head, but he was very happy and relieved to have his 'old' companion back, he mused. His Artie was again at his side. "He's going to be alright, Jeremy. He's the strongest man I know."

Artemus opened his eyes slowly, moaning and he winced. His entire body ached, muscles burning, his chest especially and he was disoriented.

Smiling, Jim held his partner's hand in his, pressing it with affection. "Hey, Artie. You're safe buddy and 45 again. You're back on the Wanderer and you're lying in your bed. How do you feel?"

Blinking Artie rasped, "I'm alive. I thought I was dead…" Catching a flicker of pain in Jim's eyes he added, "I was dead."

Smiling soothingly Jim nodded. "The last transformation was too much for your weakened heart. You died for less than a minute. I used CPR to bring you back and I broke one of your ribs, I'm sorry I hurt you. But I saved your life buddy." He smiled. '"You owe me a beer."

Closing his eyes in fatigue Artie frowned, puzzled. "A beer?"

Jim said, "The last time I saved your life – in Denver, when you were impersonating the President – you told me, I quote, "The next time you save my life, I will buy you a beer." He smiled again and then added, "So, you owe me a beer, Artie."

Closing his eyes, Artemus nodded. "Thank you, Jim. You saved my life again… Next time we're in a saloon, I'll buy you a beer, a whole gallon of beer…" Then he fell asleep.

WWW

 _Two days later, in Virginia City_

The Wanderer stopped at Virginia City for an unscheduled halt. Immediately a whole company of cavalry surrounded the train.

President Grant left his coach and framed by two agents of the Secret Service, he headed toward the rear part of the train.

Jim West and Jeremy Pike both greeted him there and then invited him to come inside. The bodyguards stayed on the railroad platform.

Ulysses S. Grant sat on a couch, pulled out a cigar from the inside pocket of his jacket and said, "I was visiting Governor Parks when Colonel Richmond sent me a telegram, telling me that you would be arriving in Virginia City today. I seized the opportunity to travel back to Washington on board the Wanderer instead of my own train. I love to have company."

Jim struck a match and watched the President light his cigar with it. "It's always a pleasure to have you on board, Sir. Your compartment's always ready for you."

The President nodded, enveloped in a cloud of smoke. "Colonel Richmond told me about your last mission too, briefly. Loveless escaped again."

Pike nodded. "Yes, Sir. But his hideout was destroyed and his infernal age-regression machine too. But we'll hear about him soon."

Grant frowned in concern. "Unfortunately. How is Artemus?"

Smiling, Jim gestured toward the swinging door inviting Grant to go through. "You can see that for yourself, Mr. President. He's in his compartment, Sir."

WWW

Ulysses S. Grant entered Artemus's sleeping compartment two minutes later, finding Artemus sleeping in his bunk, lightly snoring, the book _Les Misérables_ resting, open, on his chest.

He sat on the edge of the bed, took the book, closed it and put it on the bedside table. Then he placed a hand on Artemus's shoulder. "Son?"

Feeling the bed dip, Artie slowly opened his eyes. "Mr. President?" he said, very surprised. He began to move into a sitting position but Grant gently pushed him backward.

Grant smiled. "Stay down Artemus, you need to rest. You're going to stay in Dr. Henderson's company for a few days, son. You went through quite an ordeal, ending with your death and resuscitation. Then you will go back home, to your mother's home in Galena for a supplemental leave."

Artie nodded, "Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

The President patted Artemus's shoulder. "I'm going to stay on board the Wanderer till we reach Washington, we'll talk later."

Bone tired, Artie closed his eyes. "Yes, sir." He breathed.

Grant pulled the blanket up to the other man's shoulders. "I'm glad you're back with us, Artemus. But I liked the boy-you."

Artie smiled. "Thanks for… for the books, dad…." He mumbled before dozing back off.

Grant chuckled.

WWW

 _Two weeks later,_

 _Green Hill, Illinois_

 _Gordon's family home_

 _Living room_

Helena Gordon was crying. "Dear God!... You are just adorable, Artemus!" She said, holding the photograph of her 8 year old son. She glanced at Artemus, sitting on an armchair, stroking the fur on White Socks' back – the cat purring loudly on her now grown-up again son's lap. "You're still adorable, of course." She grinned. "But I didn't forget what you looked like at that age, you were beautiful, my son – and still are, of course."

Artie smiled broadly. "Thanks, mom."

The old woman kissed Jim's cheek with affection. "Thank you, Jim, it's a beautiful gift. I didn't have any photographs of my son when he was a boy, just a few auto portraits he made at that time."

Jim smiled. "I was sure it would please you, Helena." He kissed her cheek back and invited her to take her place at the table. He poured her a cup of mint tea and added, "He was a good boy, polite, well-mannered, always cheerful and ready to help – well, there's an exception! He rebelled against my authority! I wanted him to take a shower and he refused. He told me he was like cats, that he didn't like water."

Helena chuckled. "I'm not surprised. When Artemus was a boy, it was very difficult for me to get him to accept that he needed to take a bath, in the bathtub, even using force , In the end I had to promise to buy him some books, but he would spend hours swimming with his friend in the river and in the Galena Lake. Water to play in was fun, water to clean himself – wasn't." She gave Artemus a long look and Artie blushed up to his ears. "I hope he has changed since that time…"

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Jim nodded. "Oh, yes, he has. He loves to take baths, and he built a shower in our bathroom. He loves showers too." he smirked and added, Oh! I forgot to tell you that, when he was a boy, he loved sticking his tongue out at people…"

Helena chuckled softly. "Yes, I know… His father did that to him when he was a toddler… They had tongue sticking-out contests and he kept sticking his tongue out at people after that, while growing up."

She took a knife and began to cut slices of Babka cytrynowa (Polish lemon cake), placed one on a plate and offered it to Jim, with a little spoon.

Taking the plate and the little spoon, Jim said, "Thank you, Helena. It looks delicious… " And lowered his eyes feeling Marmalade brush against his leg.

Meow.

Helena placed a saucer filled with milk on the floor and the orange and white cat immediately lapped the delicious liquid. "I had it ready for you, Marmalade. Cats are always hungry. It's a good idea to have brought your cat here, Artemus. White Socks and Marmalade are now good friends."

Hearing her name, White Socks jumped to the floor and padded toward Marmie lapping her milk. She sat on her hind legs beside the other cat, and then looked up at Helena. Meow?

Helena set another saucer filled with milk on the floor. "And there's one for you too, White Socks. I thought about you too." White Socks purred in response and immediately lapped her milk.

Looking at the two cats lapping their milk in concert, tails waving in rhythm, Artemus said, "Maybe I should have another cat."

Taking a spoonful of lemon cake Jim said, "That's not a good idea. Marmie won't share you with another cat… on her territory. They will fight. The Wanderer is her territory, and you're hers, exclusively. She doesn't mind that you caress White Socks, because she knows that she'll stay here, and that you're not her owner."

Helena nodded. "Jim is right, Artemus."

Standing, Artie joined his mother and Jim around the table. He poured himself a cup of coffee and, his eyes twinkling, he said, "What Jim didn't tell you, mom, it's that he tortured me! He pinned me on my bed and tickled me almost to death…"

Helena frowned in reproach.

In response, Jim stuck out his tongue at Artie.

Artemus copied him.

The end.


End file.
